As escolhas que nos define
by Ensolarada
Summary: Sakura descobriu a verdade sobre o massacre Uchiha e agora ela está decidida a ir atrás de Itachi e fazer com que ele revele a verdade a seu irmão. O que ela só não esperava era que sua escolha a levasse bem além...
1. O início

**"Sakura descobriu a verdade sobre o massacre uchiha e agora ela está decidida a ir atrás de Itachi e fazer com que ele revele a verdade a seu irmão. O que ela não esperava era que sua escolha a levasse bem além..."**

 **As escolhas que nos define.**

 **Ensolarada**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura tinha tomado sua decisão. Saiu de konoha e ao olhar de cima de um galho de uma árvore se permitiu gravar a última imagem da vila que um dia foi seu lar. Seus olhos arderam ao pensar que talvez, nunca mais poriam os pés ali, ou que nunca mais veria as pessoas que tanto amava. Sua mãe, seu pai, sua mestra, Ino, Kakashi-sensei e Naruto. Foi doloroso, mas ela engoliu o choro sabendo que o que estava fazendo era o **certo** , que lá na frente o sacrifício teria valido a pena. **Ela esperava de todo coração não está errada.** Com esse pensamento ela desceu da árvore e correu em direção a floresta sem olhar para trás. A rosada sabia que mais do que tudo ela precisava se focar e a determinação teria que estar ao máximo.

Tinha se passado dois meses e meio desde do que dia que ela tinha desertado e sua esperança de descobrir o paradeiro de quem buscava estava começando a falhar. As pessoas tinham medo de darem informações sobre **eles,** eera compreensivo. Sua intenção não era prejudicar ninguém, mas os viajantes não pensavam da mesma forma, e vez ou outra a alertavam sobre quão perigoso era o que ela estava fazendo e que se fosse sábia esqueceria isso é seguiria com sua vida. Um conselho sábio. Já que ser alvo da akatsuki não era o que ninguém em sã consciência desejava, e tudo isso só tornava sua missão mais complicada.

A Haruno suspirou em frustração ao olhar o mapa em suas mãos com vários pontos marcados em vermelho de lugares por onde já tinha estado. Já tinha andado por todo norte do país da terra e agora só faltava o sul para ela concluir e ir pra outro lugar. Ela sinceramente esperava que um milagre a acontecesse e ela os encontrasse logo, Talvez kami tivesse a ouvido quando seu sentindo shinobi lhe alertou ninjas próximos. A rosada colocou o mapa em sua mochila e se camuflou atrás de uma árvore. Então capas pretas com os desenhos de nuvens em vermelho surgiram entre as árvores e ela segurou a respiração. Era uma dupla, mas como ambos estavam usando o chapéu de bambu ela não conseguia os identificar. Ela tinha que fazer algo!

Por mais arriscado que fosse ela não poderia perder essa chance, então ela revelou seu chacra. Os dois param automaticamente num galho e olharam em sua direção. Sabendo que era inútil continuar atrás da árvore ela se mostrou ficando de frente para eles. Nervosismo era pouco para o que ela estava sentindo, já que se nenhum deles fosse **ele** estava perdida! Sabia que as chances dela sobreviver ao encontro com dois akatsukis era quase nulas, para não dizer **impossível**. Seu coração parou quase uma batida quando eles tiram os chapéus de bambu se revelaram.

Hoshigaki Kisame e Uchiha Itachi.

 **Finalmente**.

Seus olhos focaram se no segundo parceiro de maneira vidrada, e por mais que quisesse não conseguia desviar a atenção. Seus cabelos escuros e olhos rubros iguais a de Sasuke chegava a ser doloroso, eles eram muito parecidos e a expressão imparcial no rosto era uma característica uchiha. Ela quase solta uma risada diante da constatação. Porém a contemplação foi interrompida quando sentiu ser jogada com força numa árvore. Ela só pode se amaldiçoar por ter baixado a guarda. Que espécie de ninja era? Sentiu uma dor forte em seu braço e em seu quadril com o impacto, contudo a dor mais forte sentida era em sua bochecha. _Quebrou,_ ela pensou ao tocar no osso. O vermelho do inchaço estava começando a se tornar roxo e sangue escorria de seu nariz.

O Uchiha encarou toda cena aborrecido. Kisame e sua sede insaciável por sangue um dia o mataria disso o moreno não tinha dúvida. Mas ele também a culpou por esta tão dispersa diante de dois inimigos. Eles eram a akatsuki. Mas notou também que olhos não tinha o deixado um segundo desde que se encontraram. Era um verde vivo como esmeraldas. E os cabelos rosos únicos a identificaram imediatamente. **Haruno Sakura, discípula de goidame, medica nin e ex companheira de time do seu irmão.** O que essa kunochi estaria fazendo sozinha por ali? E em um país bem longe do seu? Seja por que motivo fosse alguma coisa dentro dele afirmava que ele tinha alguma relação.

"Não pensei que fosse tão descuidada kunochi."—Comentou kisame desdenhado a uns metros dela.

Ela não respondeu, pois não havia réplica para seu descuido. Limpou o sangramento com costa de sua mão e se odiando ainda mais quando seus ficaram vermelhos. Passos se aproximaram de forma lenta e ao olhar na direção encontrou Itachi a observando sério.

"Itachi-san estava a sua procura."— Anunciou.

O uchiha franziu o cenho com a revelação. O que a kunochi poderia querer com ele? Vendo que só havia uma forma de descobrir decidiu que iria ouvi-la e estendeu a mão. Os olhos esmeraldas não disfarçaram a surpresa, e mesmo que antes ela **jamais** teria considerado aceitar qualquer coisa da parte dele com medo de ser morta. Agora sem nenhuma hesitação a haruno aceitou e deixou que ele a ajudasse a se levantar. Quando ficou em pé percebeu que sua altura dava no ombro dele.

"Kisame você pode ir. "—Disse Itachi o olhando.

"Você tem certeza?" —Pergunta um pouco surpreso pela atitude do parceiro.

"Aa. Você pode ir que logo te alcanço."— Afirmou.

"Tudo bem. "—Murmura e após lançar um ultimo olhar sobre os dois, começa a andar em seguida desapareceu em meio as árvores.

"Peço perdão pelo jeito impulsivo de Kisame."—Desculpou-se gentilmente.

Sakura desvia os olhos. De todas as coisas que ela poderia esperar de um **uchiha** certamente gentileza e cortesia não estavam na lista. Era de conhecimento geral que o clã Uchiha era conhecido como um dos mais arrogantes e presunçoso. E os membros faziam mais do que por merecer a fama. Para ela sasuke foi uma demonstração clara do quão orgulhosos eles eram.

"Hum...tudo bem. Eu mereci por meu descuido."—Admite enquanto coloca a mão na bochecha enviando chacra para aliviar a dor.

Não era bem dessa maneira que ela imaginava que as coisas iam acontecer, afinal ela não tinha feito nada para ser uma ameaça. Ela olhou pro homem a sua frente que mantinha uma expressão calma. **Definitivamente** ele não a via como uma inimiga perigosa! Assim que terminou o processo de cura respirou fundo para o que viria em seguida. Ela tinha passado dias ensaiando na frente do espelho a melhor maneira de iniciar o assunto, mas sendo honesta naquele momento a rosada estava muito nervosa! Sabia que não tinha todo o tempo do mundo e se não falasse logo ele poderia se irritar e a última coisa que desejava era essa reação dele.

"Itachi-san eu sei a verdade sobre extermínio do seu clã, sei que você e inocente, sei que Danzo-sama deu a ordem para você matar a todos e impedir que uma guerra civil começasse. "—Declarou ela sem fôlego.

Ao notar a forma como se expressou se recriminou por não ter tido mais cuidado. **A desenvoltura tinha passado bem longe**. Apesar de Itachi ter ficado surpreso com sua declaração ele se conteve e esperou que a rosada continuasse. Ela puxou sua mochila para frente e tirou o documento que estava em um envelope escrito em cima "secreto". Ela entregou a itachi e após abrir leu em silêncio. A prova irrefutável estava ali na mãos daquela garota e seus olhos se estreitaram sobre como ela poderia ter conseguido algo tão sigiloso. Sakura mal teve tempo para piscar quando em milésimos de segundos sentiu ser impressada contra uma árvore e as mãos do uchiha em sua garganta apertando.

"Como conseguiu isso?"—Ele perguntou de forma ameaçadora.

"No escritório da Hokage. Tsunade-sama é minha mestra." —Explicou assustada com sua mudança repentina.

"Isso ainda não explica como conseguiu! Não acredito que a hokage tenha lhe dado esse documento tão importante." —Acusou friamente apertando mais o seu pescoço.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso ao se lembrar como de forma tão despretensiosa tinha achado o documento. Tsunade havia pedido que ela levasse um documentos ao arquivo do seu escritório para apenas colocar em uma pasta chamada "Protocolos". Aquela não tinha sido a primeira vez que sua mestra tinha imputado tal obrigação. Tanto que quando ela passou pelo guarda que cuidava da segurança do arquivo ela apenas sorriu e em resposta e o shinobi acenou com a cabeça. O Normal teria sido ela deixar o documento na pasta indicada e ir logo embora, mas ela estava bastante entediada, pois há dias que não tinha uma missão sequer e esperar sua mestra acabar de ler todos aqueles relatórios para depois treina-la não era nem um pouco animador.

Então ela visualizou a oportunidade de algo para fazer quando notou duas caixas no chão com varias papeis esperando serem arquivados e colocados no seu devido lugar. Após ela colocar o documento na gaveta em questão ela se sentou ao chão e começou a organizar a primeira caixa colocando os papéis de forma alfabética e logo em seguida pegou vários classificadores e depois de nomeá-los colocou neles. A rosada se levantou procurou uma gaveta disponível e quando achou organizou tudo dentro. A próxima caixa tinha uma assinatura em cima que a alertou. Ela sabia que não devia mexer, mas ela já tinha começado o trabalho e se recusava a parar. Sakura nunca soube lhe dar com desorganização por isso seu quarto sempre estava impecável. E a parte curiosa que existia nela também estava muito tentada a descobrir os segredos que haviam ali.

 **Documentos da ANBU.**

Quem não desejaria conhecê-los!? Ela tirou a tampa e colocou os papeis no chão e logo percebeu que era apenas informações sobre membros. Foto do perfil, dados, exames médicos, históricos de missões etc. Ela parou no H quando avistou o nome de seu sensei na lista e leu o histórico de missões secretas que ele tinha feito para aldeia. Ele era mais novo na foto o que significava que era antes de ser designado para mestre do time sete. Ela deu um sorriso ao notar que mesmo jovem ele já usava a **bendita** máscara! Seria possível que esse mistério nunca fosse revelado? De maneira inconformada sabia que a resposta era um sonoro **NÃO**.

A Haruno colocou os documentos do sensei no chão e continuou a verificar os outros, quando a letra U com o único membro prendeu sua respiração. Uchiha Itachi. Aquele que tinha matado sua familia e consequentemente empurrado sasuke para a vingança. Suas mãos tremeram ao virar a primeira página e encontrar a foto daquele assassino frio. O primeiro pensamento foi que ele era tão jovem e tão sem emoção. Suas feições demostravam um cansaço que ela não saberia dizer se era físico ou psicológico. Havia um vazio em seus olhos que a vizera estremecer e por um breve momento sentir compaixão. Itachi parecia sofrer e está pedindo socorro mesmo sem dizer uma palavra. Ela balançou sua cabeça pra gastar esse pensamentos, pois não eram reais.

Com cuidado começou a ler seus dados e quando levantou os papéis para enxergar melhor um envelope caiu provocando surpresa. Porque em cima estava escrito nada nos do que a palavra **secreto**. Nervosa pegou o papel já imaginando de qual assunto se tratava e quando abriu e começou a ler ela só pode lutar contra a ânsia de vomito e o tremor que seu corpo estava tendo em reposta a tamanha revelação. O papel escorregou de seus dedos e ela levou a mão em sua boca para tentar amenizar o barulho de seu choro.

Após Sakura se lembrar revelou apenas necessário. Os olhos do uchiha demostravam dúvida sobre a história. Quando questionada ela afirmou que foi uma coincidência ou destino ele poderia escolher. Nunca nem em seus piores pesadelos ela imaginária está viva para descobrir essa brutalidade. A haruno sabia que o homem em sua frente tinha toda sua gratidão e admiração independente se a matasse. Ela já tinha aceitado seu destino desde o momento em que abandonou konoha, em uma busca que tinha tudo para dar errado. E ali com mãos dele no pescoço apertando quase deixando-a sem ar, ela podia visualizar sua morte cada vez mais próxima.

"Não há nada que você possa fazer para me prejudicar mais do que já fiz. Eu roubei esse documento secreto então por isso sou considerada uma traidora e me tornei nukenin. Se você me matar não fará tanta diferença, pois não há futuro algum para mim."—Murmurou aceitando seu destino.

Seus olhos analisaram sua postura conformada e isso o incomodou. Como ela podia não se importar em perder sua vida? Sua existência era tão insignificante para mesma? Então concluiu que ela tinha ido longe demais para recuar agora. Que agora só restava a mais completa resignação. Então a soltou fazendo a cair no chão de joelhos enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego.

"Você é uma tola!" —Acusou serio.

"Hai, mas não me arrependo. Eu tinha que tentar, mesmo que isso significasse minha vida."—Confessa enquanto tosse.

Ele a observa analítico. Sem dúvida a kunochi era levada pelas emoções, e os sentimentos a dominavam suas decisões. No mundo shinobi pessoas que agiam assim eram consideradas fracas e presas fáceis. Já que elas não tinham controle sobre o que sentiam. No entanto o moreno ficou surpreso por tanta abnegação, ao ponto de nem importar se no processo acabasse morrendo. Eles eram parecidos.

-Itachi-san você merece refazer sua vida! Sasuke-kun nunca disse, mas ele sofre por ter perdido a familia e o único parente vivo ser ligado ao assassinato deles. Mas, talvez, se você disser a verdade ele vai entender." Expôs ela ainda no chão suplicante.

"Você acha que as coisas são tão simples assim?"—Indaga.

"Sei que não... Ele vai sofrer no começo, fica com ódio e revoltado, mas no fim vai entender. Você não teve escolha." —Afirma se colocando de pé.

"Sim, eu tive."— Replicou virando as costas.

"Então se Danzo-sama não tivesse dado a ordem de exterminar sua família você teria matado todos por conta própria? Até mesmo seu irmão? "—Questionou.

Itachi não respondeu, contudo a resposta estava clara pro dois. Ele fez por Dever/Amor a sua aldeia, mas se tivesse tido outra escolha jamais o faria. Se não existisse a sede de poder dos uchihas tudo que ele mais desejava era esta em konoha vivendo pacificamente com todos. Infelizmente essa era sua única realidade ao qual ele conhecia e pertencia. Jamais poderia fugir. O uchiha poderia ir embora e deixar Sakura simplesmente ali, mas não conseguia. Depois de tantos anos seu segredo era conhecimento de outra pessoa que não era kisame, e isso o incomodou. Ele poderia mata-la e o assunto seria resolvido, ela tinha assumido todos os riscos e tinha consciência das consequências. _Só que ela e apenas uma menina idealista;_ dizia uma voz no fundo de sua mente. E isso era o que mais o irritava, pois ela tinha boas intenções e a inocência que ela tinha demostrado ao confrontá-lo para fazê-lo mudar de ideia só ressaltava isso.

"Ao menos considere onegai! Você e sasuke-kun longe de toda essa confusão."

"Você está fazendo isso por amor a meu irmão?"—perguntou.

Itachi notou que o ponto central era seu irmão. Sua voz se tornou uma profunda melancolia a pronunciar seu nome, e os olhos perderam um pouco o brilho demostrando um sofrimento contido. Os olhos jade abriram-se um pouco diante da perspicácia dele. Poderia ser o que ela sentia por sasuke ser tão explícito? A resposta era sim. No entanto havia mais do que os sentimentos românticos dela nessa busca desesperada por mudança. Sakura odiava injustiça e o que tinha acontecido a Itachi e Sasuke precisava ser revertido.

"Por Sasuke-kun, Naruto e por você. Acho que todos merecem uma chance."— Explica de maneira suave.

"É imprescindível que Sasuke não saiba a verdade. Então não pense por um momento sequer em falar, pois lhe mato. "—Ameaçou com o sharigan ativado.

"Não se preocupe com isso. Antes que eu tivesse a oportunidade ele atravessaria um chidori em meu coração."—Declarou dando um sorriso amargo.

 _Sasuke_. Ele sempre se pegava pensando no que seu irmão tinha se tornado. Nunca tinha sido seu desejo que o uchiha mais novo saísse da aldeia e se aliasse aos inimigos. Itachi sabia que tinha posto ele contra a parede e forçado a tomar medida drásticas. Ele era novo demais pra lidar com tudo. Mas mesmo assim por dentro queria que seu irmão tivesse tomando outro caminho.

"Itachi-san eu li tudo o que tinha no arquivo só sobre você.— informou e ele apenas levantou um sobrancelha em resposta.—Vi que aos 13 anos você já tinha iniciado um problema de miopia e como médica-nin presumo que hoje a doença esteja bastante avançada e com uso contínuo do sharigan deve está quase cego. Eu sei porque Kakashi-sensei já começou a sentir os danos pelo doujutsu."— Esclareceu.

"Onde você chegar kunochi?"—Quis saber.

"Eu poderia cura-lo se quisesse."—Sugeriu.

"O que você ganha com isso?"— interroga desconfiado.

"E apenas uma forma de compensa-lo um pouco pelo o que você fez pela aldeia."—Responde com um pequeno sorriso.

"À mais uma razão. "—Acusou.

Ela sorriu diante de sua perspicácia. Não que ela tenha considerado por um momento que pudesse engana-lo, pois sua mãe e naruto já tinham afirmado que a haruno era uma péssima mentirosa. No fundo aquilo não a incomodava já que ela nunca foi adepta as mentiras, mas havia momentos como esse que ela reconsiderava.

"Sinceramente? Tempo. Talvez eu faça você mudar de ideia."—Admite colocando um mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha.

"Nada me tirará do meu objetivo." —Disse de forma inflexível.

 _Eu sei_. Ela pensou com tristeza, mas sakura já tinha ido até lá para simplesmente desistir agora. Se houvesse uma chance mesmo que pequena ela lutaria até o fim. Tudo estava em suas mãos e ela não poderia falhar, ao menos ela se recusava.

—

Gostou ? Continuo ? ^^


	2. Na base

Disclaimer: Naruto e seu personagens não me pertence. Porque se fosse Sakura teria tido mais oportunidade de mostra o seu potencial médico. Rum!

 **As escolhas que nos define**

 **Ensolarada**

.

.

.

A base em que Itachi ficava era uma área bem densa da floresta e dificilmente alguém acharia, e se por acaso tivesse a infeliz sorte(azar) de se aproximar do lugar várias bombas e tarjas explosivas fariam se arrepender. Eles andaram pulando pelos galhos de árvores por umas meia hora até chegar em uma área aberta com chão desgastado. Pararam em frente a uma caverna com um abertura mediana. Entraram e assim que chegaram na sala encontraram Kisame deitado no sofá, mas assim que os notou se sentou olhando sério para kunochi.

"Kisame, ela ficará com a gente por um tempo."—Informou sem dar brecha para ser contrariado.

O homem tubarão apenas concordou com a cabeça resignado. E aquilo ficou claro para sakura que quem tomava as decisões era o Uchiha e mentalmente fez um lembrete de não provocá-lo. Sakura analisou as instalações e era exatamente da maneira que imaginava. Na sala tinha dois sofás com um mesinha no meio. Uma divisa por uma bancada extensa deixava um espaço para a porta levava para a cozinha onde tinha uma mesa, fogão, armários e geladeira. Ela não tinha dúvida que aquela devia ser uma das bases mais simples deles, já que o conhecimento que tinha sobre a organização que era um grupo de mercenários e dinheiro não devia faltar.

"Assim que você terminar podemos ir."— Comentou o moreno serio.

O rosto de sakura esquentou por ter sido pega analisando, e em resposta ela apenas acenou sem graça. Ouviu o azulado soltar uma risada debochada e evitou também olhar em sua direção e se sentir mais envergonha do que já estava naquele momento. Itachi lhe instruiu que o seguisse e ele a guiou por um corredor mal iluminado com uma velas penduradas na parede. O corredor era cheio de portas, e quando se aproximou da quarta o moreno parou. A rosada imaginou que seria onde ela ficaria hospedada. Então Itachi se virou e apontou para frente fazendo ela olhar na direção confusa.

"Seu quarto é esse. Você pode se acomodar e quando der às 19:00h nos encontre na cozinha. Ah mais um coisa kunochi você não tem permissão para entrar em outro quarto sem ser o seu! Está claro?"—Perguntou inflexível.

Ela sentiu seu estômago se remexer ao ver que ela ficaria hospedada na frente do quarto dele. Sakura concluiu que isso seria uma maneira dele ficar de olho nela, o que era natural, mas que não a fazia sentir melhor. Porque se ele a considerasse uma ameça poderia entrar facilmente em seu quarto, e enquanto ela estava dormindo matá-la e enterrar o seu segredo de uma vez por todas. Esse pensamento fez com que sua mão susasse. A morte nunca lhe pareceu tão visível do que agora nessa base.

"Hai, e se não for incômodo itachi-san gostaria que me chamasse pelo nome. Me chamo Haruno Sakura."— Pediu.

"Eu sei. "—Ele comenta entrando no quarto.

Ela estaca no corredor com os olhos arregalados. Como ele poderia saber? Balançando a cabeca em negativa preferiu não pensar nisso momento. Entrou hesitante no quarto e viu que cômodo apenas tinha uma cama, cabeceira e uma mesa no canto com duas cadeiras. Colocou a mochila sobre a cama e foi em direção a uma porta que ficava o banheiro. Contando uma banheira e pia com um armário com um espelho nele. Tudo simples. Não que ela tivesse reclamando, pois em algumas missões sua equipe tinha sido obrigada a dormir no chão e enfrentar o frio e a chuva.

Assim que deu o horário combinado sakura foi em direção a sala pontualmente. De maneira nenhuma gostaria de provocar aborrecimento ao Uchiha logo no início. Ela tinha que passar uma imagem de responsabilidade e compromisso. Além de estar lá para curá-lo teria que encontrar uma maneira de persuadi-lo a dizer a verdade ao sasuke, mesmo sabendo que não tinha mínima chance de conseguir. Os uchihas tinham por característica a teimosia, para sua infelicidade.

Itachi estava no sofá lendo um pergaminho concentrado e Kisame estava sentando em um dos bancos do balcão comendo peixe com arroz acompanhado de sake. O azulado olhou para ela da cabeça aos pés com desdém, e isso a irritou profundamente fazendo seus olhos soltarem faíscas. Kisame notando da um sorriso malicioso em provação. Uma guerra silenciosa tinha sido travada entre os dois, o moreno notou. Itachi olhou para interação de ambos com cuidado e a partir do conhecimento que tinha do parceiro ele sabia que o azulado ia infernizar a vida da médica. _Será um bom teste para testar seu domínio próprio._

Ela estava parada esperando sua autorização para se aproximar. E ao ver as marcas vermelhas ficando roxas do seus dedos no pescoço dela seus olhos apertaram-se desgostosos.

"Sakura-san cure seu pescoço."—exigiu fazendo ela olha-lo.

Sakura olhou confusa e após tocar o pescoço e sentir dor lembrou do **incidente** entre os dois. Mordendo os lábios ela concentrou chacra nas mãos e fechando os olhos enquanto se concentrava em fazer desaparecer as marcas. Quando abriu novamente depois de concluir os dois a observam sérios e mesmo desejando desvia os olhos se manteve firme. Não poderia passar uma imagem de fraca, mas do que já tinha feito. Itachi soltou um "bom" ela refletiu porque ele tinha se incomodado? Já que as marcas seriam um bom lembrete do que ele faria se ela se colocá-se no caminho dele. **Isso seria o mais lógico.**

O uchiha se levantou do sofá e se sentou no balcão pedindo que ela se juntasse a eles. Kisame resmungo e olhou irritado para ela mostrando claramente que ela não era bem vinda ali e que devia tomar muito cuidado com ele. Sakura entendeu o recado e decidiu ficar o mais longe possível, e contava com a sorte dele desejar a mesma coisa. Ele pediu que ela se servisse e depois de dizer "itadamasu" começou a comer. Uma parte dela estava incomodada com o silêncio sufocante ali, pois com time 7 a refeição era sempre acompanhada de uma conversa animada, mas eles não eram o time 7.

"Acabamos de voltar de uma missão então pela manhã começaremos o tratamento."— Informou itachi.

"Como desejar. "—Respondeu.

* * *

Depois de tomar café da manhã eles seguiram em direção aos aposentos de sakura e ela pediu que ele se sentasse em uma cadeira. Ela abriu sua mochila e tirou uma lanterna pequena, uma caneta e um caderno para anotações. Pegou a liga que tinha no braço e prendeu os cabelos para que não atrapalhasse na hora de examinar. Ela se aproximou dele e se sentou na cadeira próxima a Itachi e pediu que ele falasse sobre sua visão e como ela estava prejudicada do seu ponto de vista. Sua postura demonstrou seriedade e ela exalava profissionalismo ele notou. Enquanto Itachi descrevia tudo que estava acontecendo ela escrevia as partes que considerava importante no caderno.

"Vou lhe fazer umas perguntas agora é preciso que você responda todas elas. Tudo bem?"—Pediu séria.

"Aa."

"Itachi-san qual é a cor do meu cabelo?"— Perguntou.

Estranhamente naquele momento o moreno sentiu vontade de rir. Nunca imaginou que ela faria tal pergunta e a coloração do seu cabelo era uma das coisas mais raras e estranhas que ele já tinha visto.

"Rosa."

"Você diria que a totalidade dele é fraco, médio ou forte?"—Insistiu.

"Forte."

"Muito bem agora vou examiná-lo."— Anunciou ficando de pé.

Ela pegou lanterna da mesa e ficando de pé ligou sobre os olhos dele. Sua pupila dilatou de maneira menor do que deveria, pediu que ativasse o sharigan e por um momento ela se perdeu neles. Lembrava tanto a sasuke que chegava a doer. Vendo sua reação ele perguntou se ela estava bem, e após balançar a cabeça tentando se livrar daquele pensamentos, ela recompôs. Concentrando chacra nas pontas dos dedos fechou os olhos enquanto se concentrava em examinar seus vasos oculares. Seus canais de chacra estavam bastantes corrompidos.

"Eu preciso agora que você me mostre o modo sharigan mais avançado que você tem."— Pediu.

"Não."

Ela ia protestar, mas a expressão do uchiha deixou claro que ele não aceitaria ser contrariado então ela fechou a boca contrariada. Ela teria que conseguir faltando uma peça para seus estudos. Bom, se ele estava fazendo aquilo para testar sua habilidades como médica-nin ia falhar miseravelmente, pois ela estava determinada a curá-lo e mesmo que levasse mais tempo do que ela planejasse, conseguiria. Sakura não poderia ser tão poderosa como ele, mas era inteligente e sua mestra sempre a elogiava por conseguir ver além e conseguir solucionar os problemas com rapidez e eficiência. Não se abalaria diante dessa adversidade.

E agora como discípula da hokage tinha um nome a zelar. E ela daria tudo de sí para não manchar a honra de nenhuma delas. Sakura saía apenas para as refeições e voltava logo para o quarto para estudar as causas que estavam prejudicando sua visão e consequentemente levando a cegueira. Tinha consciência que se ela não estivesse ali para tratá-lo em menos de algumas meses ele seguiria engolido pela escuridão. Além da miopia ele estava perdendo as cores e enquanto o processo de cegueira ia junto. O quão terrível seria esse destino ainda mais ele sendo um shinobi. Sua visão era uma ferramenta fundamental e perder seu donjutsu não devia ser fácil.

Dois dias foram o tempo necessário para ela descobrir o que estava causando o prejuízo na visão e criado um cronograma para iniciar o tratamento de cura. Se ele ficou impressionado sua expressão não demostrou e nem comentou nada enquanto ela explicava as causa e como faria o tratamento. Tinha levado bem menos tempo do que ela esparava. Um dia curava e no outro fazia o repousar. Sakura observou que se forçasse a cura poderia acelerar o processo deterioração das córneas e os danos seriam piores e irreversíveis.

Enquanto ela fazia o tratamento eles trocavam algumas palavras, mas nada de pessoal ou indiscreto. A haruno ficou impressionada ao se sentir tão a vontade na presença do moreno. Não havia um clima de tensão ou ameaçador entre eles, e isso fazia a se sentir relaxada e confiante para vez outra puxar uma conversa. Ele nunca se mostrou aborrecido ou incomodado quando ela começava a falar sobre alguma coisa e principalmente quando assunto era konoha. De longe ela via um brilho quase imperceptível de nostalgia nos olhos ônix quando relatava sobre seu antigo lar.

Já kisame era outra história! No começo ele a ignorou e demostrou irritação com sua presença, mas vendo que aquilo não a atingia ele mudou de tática. Começou com um pequeno comentário sobre o cabelo dela parecer com uma goma de mascar que ele gostava, ocasionando sua ira. Vendo que tinha achado seu ponto fraco sempre que podia dizia algo maldoso para testá-la. Está perto dele era uma constante guerra contra suas emoções. Ela sempre inclinava para frente para rebater o comentário cheio de veneno, mas sempre no último momento ela parava para felicidade dele.

* * *

Sakura tinha saído da base para pegar um pouco de sol quando viu Kisame se aproximar. Ela sabia exatamente por que ele estava indo até ela e começou a contar mentalmente para controlar a raiva que sentiria com o próximo comentário(insulto) dele. A rosada sabia que ele estava adorando torturá-la provocando dessa forma já que não poderia revidar, pois seria dois contra um. Cetesb totalmente em desvantagem. E ele sendo membro da akatsuki era perigoso então ela aguentava calada, mas até quando era a questão? Sua paciência estava ficando no limite.

"Ei kunochi sabe que eu reparei que você tem uma testa avantajada."—Comentou malicioso.

 _Isso foi demais!_ Ela nem pensou para que isso não a impedisse de lhe dar uma lição. Concentrou rapidamente uma quantidade de chacra enorme nas mãos e o socou com força contra o chão fazendo uma cratera enorme se abrir e o azulado ficar inconsciente.

"Baka! Agora você vai pensar duas vezes antes de me ofender shannaro!"—Exclamou apertando os punhos.

Sua raiva evaporou assim que avistou Itachi sentando em galho de uma árvore mais frente a estudando sério. Ele desceu e caminhou em sua direção de maneira lenta e a rosada mordeu os lábios ansiosa. Ela sabia que haveria represália e seu coração começou a bater acelerado pensando nas inúmeras possibilidades de tortura que ele usaria nela. Ele ia puní-la por ter atacado seu parceiro, e isso ficaria de lembrete para nunca mais voltar a fazê-lo, isso se sobrevivesse o que estaria por vim.

Itachi olhou para ela e depois para o parceiro desacordado ao lado. A cratera enorme mostrava a força monstruosa que aquela garota aparentemente fraca tinha. Ele ficou impressionado mesmo que jamais admitisse! Com seu sharigan ativado ele viu quando ela em milésimos de segundos concentrou uma enorme quantidade de chacra nas mãos e liberou de uma só vez pegando o kisame de surpresa e deixando incapaz de reagir a tempo. Ele sabia que para fazer isso a kunochi tinha que ter um perfeito controle de chacra e isso não era algo tão simples. Ela é muito talentosa.

"Vejo que Tsunade-sama te ensinou mais do que jutsu médicos." —Comentou contemplativo.

"Hai."

Ela soltou a respiração aliviada e balançou a cabeça afastando os maus pensamentos. Se ajoelhou e começou a examinar o azulado procurando fraturas ou hemorragia. Ela não devia nada a ele e não tinha nenhuma obrigação para curá-lo, mas ela se sentiu culpada por não ter tido domínio próprio e ter ignorado suas provocação. Era um médica afinal. O resultado tinha sido duas costelas quebradas e soltando um resmungo começou o processo de cura. Outra teria deixado ele sentindo dor para mostrar que ela não era fraca e que era perigoso mexer com ela ainda mais quando para insulta-la! Assim que terminou kisame despertou e Itachi pediu que ela os deixasse a sós, obedeceu entrando na base.

O azulado resmungou e afirmou que se vigaria. Itachi vendo suas intenções expôs que ele era culpado já que estava agindo de maneira inconveniente é infantil. Acusou de ter jogado sakura ao limite e deixou claro que não toleraria que a machucasse já que ela estava cuidando de seus olhos. Kisame teve concordar inconformado. Parte dele odiava quando o parceiro chamava sua atenção como se fosse um menino, mas ele sabia ouvir calado quando estava errado. Mesmo um pouco cambaleante se levantou e foram para base.

Sakura estava sentada no sofá aguardando os dois. Ela supôs que eles estavam decidindo qual seria punição e assim que eles apareceram ela se remexeu no sofá apreensiva. Itachi falou que voltaria já e foi em direção ao quarto e depois de alguns minutos retornou segurando algo em sua mão. Uma pulseira de prata que restringia 80% do seu chacra foi colocada no seu pulso. Itachi explicou que não poderia correr o risco em que um momento que ela tivesse tomada pela fúria destruísse a base e os subterrâsse. E mesmo querendo replicar a acusação sem sentindo, afirmando que ela não era suicida Sakura se contentou calada por isso ter sido sua pena.

* * *

 **Nota** : Primeiramente gostaria de agradecer a todas as lindas que comentaram! A participação do leitor e muito importante pro escritor. Então arigatou minna. ^^

Agora sobre a fic… Não sou médica então como não conheço muito sobre os termos médicos e tudo mais preferi não me ater muito sobre o problema é o tratamento de Itachi. Mas espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Fiz com carinho. :) Comentários são bem-vindos hein. :3

Obs: vi que algumas pessoas pediram que eu continuasse Fascínio, nunca foi minha intenção de continuar a história já que se trata de uma one, mas to pensando agora em escrever. ;) Não prometo que vai ser agora porque ainda tô trabalhando no enredo, já que ambos vão está mais velhos. *_*

Até o próximo capítulo.

Kiss de morango para todos.

Ja ne!


	3. Onigiris

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence. Porque se Sakura fosse minha mostraria mais seu dotes culinários. Sqn.—_— kkk

 **As escolhas que nos define.**

 **Ensolarada**

.

.

.

Sakura estava deitada na cama refletindo sobre os últimos acontecimentos. Depois da descoberta do massacre ela tinha ficado uma semana em sua casa remoendo a verdade. A rosada não sentia vontade de comer, sair ou fazer qualquer coisa. Sua mãe até tinha tentado conversar com ela sobre seu isolamento, mas a mesma tinha se fechado completamente e se recusou a dizer qualquer palavra. No fundo a haruno tinha medo que se abrisse a boca acabasse revelando o segredo. E se já tinha sido difícil pra ela que era uma kunochi entender, imagine para sua mãe que era uma civil e pouco sabia de um funcionamento militar de uma aldeia. Então em silêncio ela sofria. Via os dias se arrastando olhado pro teto do seu quarto. Nem tsunade, kakashi e seu pai tinha conseguido alguma reação dela. O último sempre conseguiu fazer ela sorrir por causa das brincadeiras e das piadas sem graça. Quando perceberam que não podiam fazer nada para ajudá-la deixaram sozinha.

Naruto sabendo da sua situação tinha ido lhe visitar para tentar arrancar o motivo dela estar tão triste, mas nem mesmo ele que ela tanto amava e confiava não conseguia com que ela se abrisse. O uzmaki era muito imprudente e o que ele seria capaz de fazer se soubesse daquela informação? A primeira coisa seria correr para Torre da hokage e lhe exigir que desmintisse o que ela tinha dito. Então mesmo desejando se abrir com seu melhor amigo ela permaneceu calada para poupá-lo. Era melhor que as coisas fossem assim. Quando foi questionada se o motivo era o sasuke, também não respondeu. Porque querendo ou não ele estava relacionado diretamente com a situação! O loiro reafirmou que cumpriria sua promessa mesmo que isso o matasse! Um buraco se abriu dentro dela ao ver o **quão** longe ele estava disposto a ir pelo amigo. Sua consciência acusava de ter imposto um fardo pesado demais em suas costas! Puxando o lençol em volta de si e começou a chorar lamentando ainda mais o que tinha feito.

O Uzumaki angustiado deitou em seu lado e a puxou para seu peito garantindo que tudo ficaria bem. Existia esse poder envolvente nele que fazia com ela se sentisse segura e por um momento acreditar que talvez existisse realmente uma saída. Sakura desejava tanto amar naruto como ele **merecia** , mas apesar dos seus esforços ela não conseguia ver o loiro como um homem. Ele sempre seria o garoto imperativo, determinando, idiota e a pessoa mais iluminada que ela tinha tido a sorte conhecer! Ela o amava demais para mágoa-lo dessa maneira. Sua inner furiosa gritava pra ela fazer alguma coisa por eles. Qualquer coisa.

Depois de alguns dias que ela conseguiu assimilar a verdade começou a pensar o que faria com aquela informação, já que não podia continuar a agir com antes. Ela levou várias semanas pensando, analisando e refletindo sobre a situação, e vendo que o mais lógico a se fazer seria ia atrás de Itachi começou a fazer preparativos para a sua viagem. Voltou ao normal, se desculpou com todos e ficou muito sorridente e carinhos de uma hora pra outra. Se ela morresse queria que a família e os amigos recodasse dela desse maneira. Ela esperava que kami ajudasse porque ela tinha noção que as coisas eram bem mais complicadas e sabia que a localização de Itachi era um dos maiores problemas. Konoha há anos tentava encontrar a base deles é a rosada estava contando com a sorte para que não fosse necessários anos da sua vida.

* * *

Vendo onde seus pensamento a levaram soltou um resmungo. Estava muito entediada e se remexia de um lado para o outro. Ela já tinha declarado que essa estava sendo o ápice da manhã mais monótona da sua vida! Kisame tinha saido e não tinha revelado para aonde e Itachi tinha saido para uma reunião com a akatsuki ontem e que retornaria hoje pelo horário do almoço. Ela não sabia do que se tratava e nem queria essas informações! Pediu a ele que evitasse qualquer assunto em sua presença sobre sua organização. Ela já se sentia uma traidora por ter saído da aldeia, não precisa se envolver mais do que necessário para sua consciência acusá-la.

Se levantou de sua cama irritada e foi para sala a procura algo para se distrair, porém não havia nada. Foi em direção a cozinha beber água quando ao passar pela entrada viu um relógio de parede marcando 11:30h e de repente com se acedesse uma luz em sua cabeça ela correu para o armário e ao olhar a dispensa cheia sorriu animada. Por um momento ela ficou com medo de não ter nada, já que Kisame sempre comprava as refeições já pronta numa vila a uns trinta minutos da base. Ela pegou os ingredientes que precisava e separou tudo no balcão do que iria usar. Pegou o elástico do seu braço e prendeu seu cabelo para não ter a infeliz ingredientes a mais na refeição. E tonalidade do seu cabelo único deixaria bem claro a quem pertencia. Pôs um avental velho que achou em uma gaveta e lavou as mãos antes de inciar o preparo.

Ela colocou o arroz para cozinhar e depois de pronto deixou para esfriar. Enquanto isso pegou o atum e maionese na geladeira e pôs em um tigela e misturou com uns legumes para ser o recheio. Lavou as mãos com água e sal para impedir que o arroz grudasse na sua mão. Com uma colher de concha tirou um pouco de arroz e começou a mondar ate ficar no formato que desejava. Fez um buraco ao meio e o recheiou e pegou um pouco mais arroz e cobriu o buraco. Em cima de uma tábua de corte ela o colocou e finalizou enrolando em uma alga. Comeu e sorriu satisfeita ao ver que onigiri tinha saído da maneira que ela esperava.

"Kunochi o que esta fazendo?"— Perguntou Kisame atrás dela.

"Acho que tá bem claro cara de peixe!"— Respondeu continuando a fazer os onigiris.

"Algodão doce"— murmurou provocativo.

"O que você disse!?"—Exclamou virando com os olhos furiosos.

Ele deu de ombros e agiu como se não tivesse falado nada. Se aproximou e se encostou no balcão ao seu lado.

"Você sabe cozinhar?"— Indagou malicioso.

"Tsc não me ofenda!—Advertiu— estou fazendo nosso almoço. Você gosta de onigiris?"—Perguntou.

"Aa. Mas espero um pouco por que está fazendo comida? Não gosta da qual eu compro na aldeia?"—Interroga cruzando os braços.

"Não é isso, a comida é boa!"—Estava mentindo, odiava a comida sem graça que ele comprava— Porém sinto falta de comida caseira entende? Ainda mais que tenho bastante tempo disponível eu poderia cuidar das refeições o que você acha?"—Sugeriu ansiosa.

"Hum... vamos ver."—Respondeu ele saindo da cozinha.

"Como assim?"

"Tenho que saber se meu estômago vai aguentar sua comida."—Respondeu simplesmente.

"Oras seu!"— Antes que ela pudesse tirá aquele sorriso cínico do rosto dele, desapareceu.

Voltando a sua tarefa ela continuou a enrolar os onigiris e depois pegou uma travessa e os organizou dentro. O cheiro estava delicioso e a rosada se sentiu orgulhosa por que ia fazer Kisame engolir todas as suas palavras! Fez um suco de laranja rapidamente e deixou na geladeira. Quando deu o horário do almoço ela pegou a jarra de suco e travessa e pôs na mesa. Os três se sentaram a mesa e começaram a se servir. O primeiro que começou a comer foi Kisame e sakura se focou em Hoshigaki atrás de qualquer expressão de aprovação ou de desgosto, mas ele se manteve imparcial. Vendo que ele não iria comentar nada e muito menos dar o braço a torcer direcionou sua atenção para Itachi. Ele apesar de sua postura sempre tranquila vez ou outra suas sombrancelhas se uniam demostrando algo errado.

"Algum problema Itachi-san?" —Perguntou.

"Não."

"Ah"—murmurou.

 _Ele_ _não_ _gostou!_ Uma parte dela ficou decepcionada, pois de maneira discreta tinha conseguido arrancar dele qual era seu alimento preferido. Então seu primeiro pensamento ao decidir o que iria fazer para almoço foi esse. Sakura jamais imaginou que não conseguiria sua aprovação. Ela não era cozinheira de mão cheia, mas as poucas coisas que sabia fazer ninguém nunca havia reclamado. Seu ombros caíram desanimados. A cozinha caiu no silêncio.

Itachi mastigava a comida de forma analítica já que a refeição que seu parceiro comprava era tolerável, mas saborosa **NÃO**! Ele podia sentir o recheio com bastante tempero e na mediada certa. Teriam mudado a cozinheira do pequeno restaurante? Ele achava pouco provável, pois os únicos comerciantes por perto haviam nascido lá. Duvidava que alguém viria de uma outra vila para trabalhar por ali num lugar tão perigoso, ainda mais para mulheres.

"Você comprou comida num lugar diferente hoje Kisame?"—Perguntou olhando.

"Não comprei. A kunochi é que fez o almoço. "—Revelou divertido.

Após suas palavras sakura abaixou a cabeça envergonhada. Em outro momento ela teria sorrido, mas ela estava certa que ele não tinha gostado. Itachi olhou para ela um pouco surpreso, pois não havia necessidade dela cozinhar e ele duvidava que Kisame tivesse pedido. Ele notou que ela não encarou desde sua pergunta, então ele analisando os últimos minutos concluiu que ela achava que ele não tinha gostado no qual ela totalmente enganada.

"Sakura-san?—Chamou.

"Hum."

"Está boa a comida."—Comentou satisfeito

"Arigatou."—Agradeceu dando pequeno sorriso.

"Ei kunochi tenho que admitir ate que você não cozinha mal!"—Admitiu.

"Tsc. Sorte sua quem não coloquei pimenta no seu onigiri"—Sussurrou aborrecida.

"Hein? disse Kisame.

"Nada não."— Sorriu gentilmente.

Itachi arqueou uma sombrancelha diante da atitude da rosada. Ela sem dúvida era engraçada, mas se ser de maneira forçada. Sua instabilidade emocional era sem dúvida um bom passatempo naquela base monótona. A rosada era para ele uma espécie de mistério e ao mesmo tempo tão transparente. Sua aparência não mostrava nenhum pouco perigo, mas quem tentasse tirar a prova se aprenderia rapidamente. _Uma força monstruosa para uma garota de apenas 16 anos._

Ele as vezes se pegava analisando em como ela era parecida com as bonecas de porcelana que as pessoas usavam para decoração da casa. Sua pele clara, olhos jade que independente da iluminação sempre tinha aquele brilho _**desconcertante**_. Ele tinha notado que no quarto mesmo a luz de vela o brilho não era ofuscado, ao contrário se tornava mais vivo. Cabelos excêntricos era uma de suas maiores curiosidades. De quem ela teria puxado a genética? Da mãe ou pai? Seja quem fosse não tinha encontrado na Vila quando ainda residia lá.

Itachi tentava entender porque dela despertar tanto interesse nele. Talvez fosse porque aquela fosse a primeira companhia feminina que ele tinha a desde que havia deserdado... **porque outra opção não era tolerável**. Ela era uma **menina** ainda, e se sentir atraído por ela ia contra tudo que ele considerava ser certo. Ele podia ser um mercenário, mas ele tinha princípios fortes, os quais ele nunca tinha se desviado, e agora mais do nunca esperava que isso fosse o suficiente para freiá-lo quando necessário.

—Itachi-san você está bem?—Perguntou tocando em sua mão.

Aquela era a primeira vez que a rosada o tocava sem estarem no horário do tratamento. Um formigamento pode ser sentindo em sua mão, mas e ele ignorou isso. _Não é nada._ Itachi as vezes odiava o fato como ela se preocupava com ele. Afinal, ele era o inimigo e isso devia mantê-la a distância! Ele sabia que em outro momento ela agiria assim, mas o saber a verdade do massacre tinha mudado toda sua concepção. O certo seria a expor a um momento perigoso para que ela se lembrasse quem ele _**era**_ -um shinobi e membro da akatsuki. No entanto sua natureza pacifistas gostava de usar a violência de forma desnecessária. Ainda recordava com detalhes de como foi incômodo ver as marcas vermelhas de suas mãos no pescoço dela.

"Aa"

"Desculpe por isso.—disse tirando a mão sem graça—Estava o chamando faz algum tempo. Seus olhar por um momento estava tão distante que pensei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa."—Esclareceu.

A expressão do moreno ficou dura e seus olhos ônix ficaram frios de repente. Quando a rosada ia perguntar o que tinha acontecido, ele falou primeiro.

"Sakura-san a sua única preocupação aqui deve ser a cura dos meus olhos. Estamos entendidos?"— Questionou.

Sakura abriu os olhos surpresos. Ela sabia que devia falar algo, mas as palavras ficaram pressas na garganta. Toda aquela situação era surpreendente para não dizer **constrangedora**. Novamente ela tinha sido chamada a atenção por não ter uma postura adequada, e o pior de tudo e que ela fazia de maneira inconsciente. Existia o desejo de conquistar sua confiança e ganhando sua amizade era uma das maneiras mais eficazes, só que agora ela tinha se deu conta que havia ultrapassado os limites!

"Claro.—espondeu com a garganta seca- Hum...eu...vou para o quarto agora. Boa noite itachi-san."—disse se levantando.

A rosada tentou não pensar em como sua fuga ia perecer patética. Ficou tão nervosa que quase tropeça demostrando o nervosismo. Itachi pareceu querer falar alguma coisa, mas ela não ficou para saber o que era. Tudo que ela desejava era sair de perto dele e ficar o mais longe possível! Sentia tanta vergonha que queria que o chão se abrisse embaixo de seus pés e fosse engolida por um abismo. _Baka. O que pensa que está fazendo? Ele não é o naruto. Não é seu amigo! Mesmo que você quisesse, ele não ia querer!_

itachi a observou até sumir no corredor. Ele notou seu nervosismo e sua vergonha provocada por causa de sua palavras. Por um momento pensou em dizer algo que pudesse minimizar a situação, porém se conteve já que essa distância era o **melhor** para ambos. Se Kisame que a desprezava no início e agora estava formando um estranho laço de amizade com ela. E ele que passava horas com ela em um quarto sozinhos? Sentindo seu perfume, ouvindo sua voz, seu olhos, sorrisos e seu rosto a centímetros do dele. _Sim, isso é o melhor._

* * *

 **Nota** : Obrigada a todas que estão acompanhando e comentando a fic. E bom saber que estou no caminho certo :)

Respondendo a pergunta de um usuário eu já tive conta no SS e no Nyah, mas tive que cancelar minha conta. Só fiquei com essa mesmo! A saudade de escrever me trouxe de volta pra cá. 3

Sobre a fic:

Eu não sei qual e opinião de vocês,mas para mim Sakura é muito doce. Ela se dedica as pessoa e por isso ela as conquista com facilidade!

Lembro quando ela lutou com sasori e ele chamou a atenção dela por não agir como uma kunochi, pois ela e muito gentil e existe muita bondade dentro dela! Mesmo querendo dar uma de durona a haruno e manteiga derretida e se afeiçoa rapidamente as pessoas, na mesma proporção que elas correspondem.

Sério não vejo como uma garota bonita, inteligente, dedicada e forte não pode chamar atenção de um homem ainda mais itachi que não tem uma companhia feminina há muito tempo! Acho totalmente lógico.

Espero que o capítulo tenha ficado bom.

Até o próximo.

Kiss de algodão

Ja né!


	4. Perigo

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence. Porque se Itachi fosse meu salvaria mais a Sakura. :3

 **As escolhas que nos define.**

 **Ensolarada**

.

.

.

Sakura estava sentada no sofá com pequeno caderno de anotações nas mãos escrevendo, enquanto lia um livro de plantas medicinais em suas pernas. Ela presumindo que ia levar tempo para encontrar os dois aproveitou para aperfeiçoar seus conhecimentos de plantas medicinais. Viajou por tantos lugares e sempre que encontra uma espécie que não era conhecida ela se animava. Afinal conhecimento nunca seria demais! Ela tirou os olhos do livro ao ver kisame se aproximando.

"Você não cansa de estudar sobre mato?"—Perguntou Kisame entediado.

"Baka o "mato" ao qual você se refere pode salvar a sua vida."—Declarou revirando os olhos.

Ele deu de ombros e se jogou no outro sofá. Bocejou pela décima vez cansado daquela calmaria. Era muito frustante quando eles ficavam muito tempo sem missões, pois atividades disponíveis naquela base eram restritas. Treinar, ler, beber e implicar com a rosada, mas quando ela estava estudando ele não a irritava, de longe ele gostava dela ser estudiosa e querer se aperfeiçoar. Apesar de nova era muito responsável e dedicada! Kisame quando menos percebeu a rosada já tinha ganhado sua admiração e seu carinho.

"Cara de peixe?"—Chamou.

"Hum."

Ela tirou os livros de cima dela e os colocou na mesinha a sua frente.

"Você deixa eu sair para pesquisar as plantas da região?"—Perguntou ansiosa.

"Você vai ter que falar com Itachi sobre isso. Não sou que tomo as decisões, ainda mais sobre você."— Respondeu.

"Entendo."—Disse suspirando.

A Haruno sabia que ele não deixaria então ela deixou a questão para lá e voltou a se concentrar em suas anotações. Desde aquele dia embaraçoso ela estava se vigiando na presença dele para não agir de maneira inconveniente e ser chamada de novo a atenção. Na hora do tratamento ela estava mais silenciosa, reservada e calma. Sakura não era mais a garota de sorriso radiante e tagarela que ele conheceu na primeira semana. Ela percebeu que ele sempre a observava estudando seu jeito fazendo-a sentir menos a vontade ainda. Um mal-estar havia se instalado entre os dois e a rosada dessa vez não tomaria a iniciativa de acabá-lo.

Passos se aproximando chamaram a atenção do dois e a olharem Itachi vinha na direção deles. Sakura se remexeu no sofá e se sentou de maneira normal colocando os livros nas pernas. Itachi se aborreceu com sua atitude já que estava chegando no limite como toda aquela postura séria dela. Tudo agora estava tão profissional, mecânico e vazio. Mesmo sabendo que ela estava agindo assim por causa de sua palavras não imaginou que fosse mudar **tão** bruscamente.

"Sua oportunidade esta ai. Ei, Itachi a kunochi quer te fazer um pedido!"— Anunciou segurando o riso.

Ela segurou a respiração. _Kisame_ _baka!_ Sakura não tinha nem cogitado a ideia de pedir para ele, e mesmo se desejasse fazer uma tentativa iria estudar a melhor forma de lhe fazer o pedido. E agora ela estava com as mãos amarradas e não tinha como escapar, já que se dissesse que não era nada o uchiha ia insistir para que falasse. Itachi levantou uma sobrancelha diante da noticia e ao se aproximar deles se sentou no final do sofá em que sakura estava e aguardou o pedido.

"Bom, Itachi-san como você sabe eu sou medica-nin e..."—Começou.

"Sakura-san você pode ir direto ao ponto."—Interrompeu.

"Eu queria que você me desse permissão para coletar uma a mostrar sobre plantas dessa região para estudo."—Pediu ansiosa.

"Tudo bem."— Concordou.

"Mesmo? Ótimo eu..."

"Mas com uma condição.— interrompeu novamente— Você não pode ir sozinha."—Declarou.

"Mas porque? Eu não vou fugir e nem nada do tipo."—Argumentou sentindo-se ofendida.

"Essa não e a questão. Sakura-san estamos em uma área bastante perigosa. A mercenários por todos os lados e fora que Anbu deve esta a sua procura."—Esclareceu.

"Entendo.—suspirou— Então cara de peixe você vai comigo? Por favor!"—pediu suplicante olhando para Kisame.

"Sinto muito kunochi, mas prefiro beber ao invés de esperar horas por você estudando. "—Afirmou.

O sorriso dela morreu de maneira lenta. E após concordar com a cabeca ela pegou o livro e voltou a estudar. Kisame odiou quando ela fez essa expressão triste, porque lembrava tanto sua irmãzinha quando ela pedia que ele ficasse mais tempo quando visitava, mas nunca dava. Sempre havia missões que precisavam serem feitas com urgência, e como não podia recusá-las, tinha de partir imediatamente. Para completar o esconderijo ficava a maioria das vezes longe do país da névoa. Ele não era considerado um homem sentimental, mas sua família era o único laço que ele mantinha e não conseguia romper.

"Droga! Tudo bem eu vou com você, mas vamos ficar no máximo uma hora!"—Concordou não muito satisfeito.

"Hai! Espere que vou pegar minha mochila e já volto!—Disse pulando do sofá com um sorriso enorme—Não mude de ideia!"— Implorou saindo rápido.

Quando ela sumiu no corredor os dois trocaram olhares cúmplices. kisame soltou uma risada como a mudança repentina de espírito dela. Ou ela era bipolar ou uma ótima atriz, já que com sua expressão triste ela tinha conseguido convencê-lo. O azulado estava criando um mostro, ele sabia disso.

* * *

Sakura apesar de saber das consequências que teria se Kisame e Itachi pegasse ela fora da base, saiu mesmo assim. A rosada queria continuar de onde tinha parado ontem e imaginou que seria rápido e logo retornaria para a base antes que eles chegassem. O lugar ficava só a vinte minutos de lá e ela pretendia ser rápida. Olhando pelo campo recolheu as plantas que precisava e colocou em plásticos em sua mochila. Ao se levantar e limpar o suor que escorria de seu rosto após a coleta algo a alertou. Podia sentir quatro chacras se aproximando com rapidez em sua direção.

 _Droga_. _Droga_. _Droga_.

Quando ela ia fugir quatro homens usando capas negras a cercaram. Ela se colocou em posição de defesa, mas ela sabia que estava perdida! Seu chacra não estava 100℅ e sabia que ele acabaria rapidamente se começasse a lutar. **Tudo estava contra ela!** Ela mal teve tempo de desviar quando um por trás a chutou fazendo que ela batesse em uma árvore a alguns metros longe. Ignoramos a dor recuperando se colocou de pé e começou a disparar vários socos tentando acertar algum, mas tudo que consegui foi deixar um rastro de crateras pelo caminho. Eles eram muitos velozes e habilidosos para seu desespero.

A rosada concentrou chacra na ponta dos dedos e formou um bisturi. Sabia que dependendo do local que conseguisse atingir poderia matar, porém ela não estava muito confiante quanto a isso. Ela pulou, chutou, se defendeu e atacou de maneira simultânea. Sua mente apenas trabalhava em achar aberturas na defesa deles para que pudesse viver. Morrer ali na mão deles estava fora de cogitação! Com um nova dose de adrenalina ela conseguiu acertar o que estava mais próximo na coluna e quando ele caiu imóvel ela tinha absoluta certeza que ele nunca mais se levantaria por conta própria.

"Sua vadia o que você fez!?"—Exclamou o homem de barba no chão confuso.

"Atingi sua medula espinhal. Você nunca conseguira andar novamente!"—Explicou.

Ele começou a lhe amaldiçoar e se debater no chão com a cabeça furioso exigindo que ela devolvesse seus movimentos, mas aquilo não era possível. Quando ela achou que seus companheiros iriam se vingar o homem de cabelos compridos e tatuagem no rosto o que ela notou ser o líder, caminho lentamente até ele fazendo sinais, um jutsu com várias Shuriken atingiram o parceiro e uma poça enorme de sangue se espalhou em volta do corpo agora sem vida. Sakura o encarou horrorizada pela crueldade dele simplesmente se livra do companheiro após afirmar que ele não tinha mais utilidade alguma para o grupo.

"Nos vamos ter da um jeito nessa mão."—Afirmou o líder.

Sakura mal teve tempo de piscar quando um jutsu de vento veio em sua direção e a jogou metros de distância. Seu corpo estava todo dolorido quando atingiu o chão e vários cortes estavam espalhados pelo rosto e os braços. A rosada sabia que tinha chegado ao seu limite e o último golpe que havia feito no homem consumir o resto de chacra que tinha. Ela urrou quando sentiu homem pisar em sua mão com força e quebra os dedos direitos e depois os esquerdos. Os olhos encheram de lágrimas, mas ela engoliu o choro e se manteve firme. Ele a levantou pela camisa e encostou na árvore de forma violenta a fazendo soltar um gemido.

"Sabe kunochi eu apenas ia apenas te matar, mas adoro mulheres exóticas."—Comentou no seu ouvido.

Ela segurou a respiração ao processar suas palavras. _Kami_ _não!_ Sakura não sabia o que era pior: ser estrupada ou a inner gritando que devia ter ouvido Itachi! Ela tentou lutar para se livrar desse terrível destino, mas ele a pressionou até que seus movimentos tivesse cessado. A rosada sentiu sua língua áspera passear pelo seu pescoço, e fez o esforço de segura o bile que veio em sua garganta. Ela podia ouvir ao longe a risada maliciosa dos outros homens. E para piorar sua atenção um pensamento a assombrou fazendo seu corpo tremer de medo. _Depois dessa tortura eu ainda serei usada pelos outros dois?_ Ela seguro o choro para não se sentir mais humilhada do que já estava.

Sentiu as mãos calejadas do homem passando pelas suas pernas e logo subir por baixo sua blusa acariciar sua barriga até chegar em seus seios e pressiona-los enquanto sorria ao ver sua expressão de desgosto. O seu interior se desesperou a ver que não podia se defender do que viria a seguir. A rosada fechou os olhos com força tentando levar seus pensamentos para bem longe daquele lugar e da sua dura realidade. Já bastaria os toques repugnantes para torturá-las nos pesadelos, ela não precisava também das imagens! Então quando ela esperava pelo pior de repente a pressão do seu corpo sumiu e ela caiu de joelhos no chão.

Atordoada ela olhou para cima e viu Itachi em sua frente e o homem que estava sobre ela jogado a uns metros a frente com os olhos assustados. Seus olhos estavam desfocados e seus gritos denunciavam que ele estava sobre um genjustu. Itachi a observou sobre o ombro direito, seus olhos tinham um sharigan que ela nunca tinha visto. Lembrava um catavento. Ele se virou, agachou em sua frente e sem encará-la segurou em seus braços. Kisame se aproximou assim que venceu os outros dois inimigos e perguntou se ela estava bem, mas antes que ela pudesse responder ouviu Itachi susurra "amaterasu" e os homens começarem a serem consumidos por chamas negras. Ela fechou os olhos horrorizada diante da cena, mas seus ouvidos ainda podiam testemunhar o sofrimento.

"Pare, onegai."— Pediu suplicante.

"Eles merecem."—Disse inflexível.

Ela podia sentir o cheiro da pele se queimando e lutou para que não volmitasse. Sakura sabia que não devia ter clemência por eles, já que ela tinha consciência do que tentaram fazer com ela já tinham feito a outras mulheres. Mas a sua humanidade dizia que aquela morte era terrível para _**qualquer**_ um. Ela se encolheu tentando ser forte, mas foi inútil. Quando percebeu já estava chorando e se sentindo o pior dos seres. Ela implorou baixinho para que eles fossem embora. Kisame incomodando com a situação pegou o braço de Itachi tirando do transe. O ódio que emanava do moreno chegava a ser palpável. Soluçando nos braços do uchiha a rosada mal conseguiu registrar quando eles chegaram na base e ele a colocou na cama com cuidado.

"Obrigada."

"Kisame a segure. Temos que colocar os dedos dela de novo no lugar para ela se curar."—Pediu de forma fria.

Kisame apenas acenou com a cabeça e se aproximando de sakura a segurou. Só de imaginar a dor que sentiria seu choro se tornou maior e fechando os olhos se preparou para o martírio, e não teve que esperar muito, pois sentiu uma mão pega seus dedos e começar a puxar um por um, colocando de novo no lugar. Ela mordia os lábios com tanta força para impedir de gritar que sentiu o sangue invadir sua boca. Sakura querendo se livrar da dor se debatia nos braços do azulado ele teve intensificar a força para imobilizá-la. Quando Itachi acabou ela estava tremendo e seu corpo arfava tentando se recompor. A forma como ela ficou só aumentou sua raiva.

"Por que você saiu mesmo quando disse para não fazer?"—Questionou o moreno.

"Eu sei que agi errado. Me desculpe por desobedêce-lo."—Admitiu se encolhendo.

"Acho que você não entende a gravidade da situação."—Acusou.

"Acredite, eu entendo.-"—Afirmou de cabeça baixa.

"Sakura-" ela o olhou surpresa.

Nesse momento a grande dor física não se comparava a dor emocional que estava sentindo por pela primeira vez ele a chamar apenas pelo nome. O feito acompanhado da repreensão.

"Se Kisame e eu tivesse demorado só alguns minutos você teria sido estrupada e depois de todos aqueles homens brincarem com você iam te matar! E você morreria longe de sua aldeia, de sua família e de seus amigos."— Declarou.

"Itachi não seja tão duro."—Protestou Kisame se levantando.

"Cale-se Kisame! Ela não precisa que tenhamos compaixão. Já que ela se colocou em perigo por conta própria."—Disse inflexível.

"Eu sei disso, porém já aconteceu! Não podemos fazer mais nada. Ela já está bastante assustada você não ver?"— Expõe sério.

O moreno a observou em silêncio e depois de uns segundos balançou a cabeça irritado. Ficar ali só tornaria as coisas piores e ver como seu rosto estava machucado e sangue escorrendo por várias parte do corpo, só piorava a ira. Sem dizer uma palavra saiu do quarto batendo a porta com força. Quando ele saiu como um furacão do quarto fez sakura se sentir pior ainda.

"Porque ele esta com tanta raiva?"—Perguntou desolada.

Kisame vendo sua expressão perdida a abraçou. Ela estava tão frágil e vulnerável que era impossível se manter impassível de tanto sofrimento. Ela que aos seus olhos era sempre confiante, sorridente e explosiva, não passava agora de uma garota abalada, confusa e humilhada.

"Até para gente a limites! E o que esses homens iam fazer com você vai além de tudo!"—Esclareceu com nojo.

* * *

Itachi avisou através de Kisame que ele ia para tratamento até que ela estivesse completamente recuperada. Ela não sabia se agradecia ou se sentia pior por ter se tornado um fardo pro dois. A rosada tinha consciência que o moreno ainda estava com raiva, já que ele não tinha ido visitá-la depois de três dias. **Sakura realmente se odiava por ter sido tão irresponsável.** Tinha consciência que havia uma grande possibilidade das coisas entre eles se tornaram piores, se é que era possível.

"Kunochi você precisa ficar boa logo!—Declarou o homem tubarão sentado na ponta da cama.

"Por quê?"—Perguntou preocupada.

Seria possível que Itachi estivesse aborrecido com a demora da sua recuperação? Ela sentiu o pânico a invadir ao pensar na possibilidade dele querer dispensá-la por ter se tornado um estorvo. Ela não podia ir embora simplesmente! Ainda tinha que terminar o tratamento! Existia muitas coisas ainda a serem feitas. E quando ela terminou de formular todos seus argumentos fracos a voz da inner concluiu - _você não quer ir!_

"Estou sentindo falta da tua comida."—Explicou.

"Baka! Tenho por acaso cara de ser sua cozinheira!?"—Rebateu rindo.

A atenção dois foi desviada quando a porta se abriu e Itachi entrou por ela. Sakura se indiretou na cama nervosa. Kisame olhou para sakura preocupado, mas apesar dela está nervosa ele sabia que os dois tinham que resolver a situação. Essa conversa não podia mais ser adiada! Kisame que o diga, já que ele foi o que mais insistiu para que ele viesse logo visitá-la e resolver essa situação.

"Kisame deixe nos a sós."—Pediu se aproximando da cama.

"Tudo bem."—Concorda dando um sorriso para a rosada.

Ele se levantou e foi em direção a porta, mas antes sussurrou para o parceiro "pega leve com ela" e em resposta o moreno apenas acenou assentiu. Itachi não tinha ido lá com essa intenção.

"Como você esta?"—Perguntou calmo.

"Bem, obrigada."—Respondeu de cabeça baixa.

"Esta sentindo alguma dor?"—Insistiu se sentando na cama.

"Nas costelas."—Confessou.

Ele se aproximou dela lentamente e pôs a mão onde ela apontou. O chacra verde ficou visível e ela sentiu a dor sumindo aos poucos. Apesar de curiosa sobre como ele tinha aprendido jutsu médico ela segurou a língua, ainda se sentia envergonhada demais na sua presença. Assim que ele terminou, ela agradeceu e um silêncio se estalou entre os dois.

"Você ainda esta com raiva de mim?"— Perguntou se olha-lo.

"Você entendeu errado. Não fiquei com raiva de você e sim da sua atitude! Peço desculpa pelo meu descontrole."— Respondeu.

"Tudo bem, eu realmente mereci ouvir tudo o que você falou."—Admitiu abraçando os joelhos.

Itachi apenas balançou a cabeça. Porque para ele o assunto já estava mais do que encerrado! Ele não gostava nem de recordar que quando vinha em direção a base com kisame após uma missão sentiu o selo em seu pulso esquentar. Algo que só devia acontecer quando ele estava dentro da base, pois Sakura estava próxima. _Ela não pode ser tão estupida ao ponto de me desobedecer!_ Pediu para kisame segui-lo e azulado foi sem questionar, pois a expressão dura do parceiro mostrava que algo estava errado. Tantos anos convivendo com o outro tornaram os sinais claros e as conversas de olhares transparentes.

Quando andaram uns metros ele pode sentir o chacra da rosada e suspirou pela teimosia dela. Só que uns segundos depois percebeu que havia algo muito errado. Aos poucos o chacra dela ficava cada vez menor, e os quatro chacra poderosos perto dela mostrava que ela estava em perigo. Nenhum dos dois trocou qualquer palavra, apenas foram na direção dela com toda a rapidez e quando chegaram a viram impressada contra a árvore. Itachi foi o primeiro a reagir. Nem se eles passasse todos os dias de suas vidas presos em seu Tsukuyomi seria o suficiente para pagarem pelo mal que pretendiam fazer a rosada.

"Já comeu?—Interrogou mudando de assunto.

"Ainda não. Kisame deve trazer a comida daqui a pouco."—informou.

"Não consegue andar?"—Analisou com cenho franzido.

"Hai, mas ele não deixa eu sair da cama ou fazer qualquer esforço!"—Reclama cruzando os braços.

"Você obedecendo kisame é algo incomum."— comenta.

"Realmente, mas faço porque ele se preocupa."— Diz sorrindo.

"Como estão seus dedos?"—Perguntou olhando.

"Já estão melhores! Estão só um pouco inchados, mas amanhã já estarei recuperada e podemos retornar o tratamento."—Afirmou olhando para a mãos.

"Aa."

Ele queria dizer que não tinha perguntado com essa intenção. E sim apenas por preocupação como Kisame, mas achou melhor guardar o real motivo somente para ele.

* * *

 **Nota:** Espero que tenha gostado do quarto capítulo! Eu amei escrever. Um pouco de ação básica :)

Minna tenho que avisar aos que estão acompanhando essa fic que esse possivelmente será o único capítulo que terá ação ou luta. Não me acho boa em narrar essas cenas então se não considero o meu forte, não vou insistir e correr o risco de deixar a fic ruim. O escritor tem que ter o bom senso de saber seus pontos fortes e fraco não é mesmo!? Quero me focar mais em Sakura e itachi. Até agora a fic terá apenas 12 capítulos. Pouco eu sei, mas os capítulos são grandes então compensa kkkk

Até o próximo.

Bjs

Ja ne!


	5. Treinamento

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence.

 **As escolhas que nos define.**

 **Ensolarada**

.

.

.

Sakura estava dormindo quando sentiu a presença de alguém no seu quarto. Um ninja de verdade estava sempre atento e a rosada nunca conseguiu dormir profundamente naquele local. Não porque temia que itachi ou kisame lhe fizesse mal, mas sim pela base pertencer a **akatsuki** e qualquer momento outro membro aparecesse por la para descansar. O primeiro impulso do inimigo seria matá-la por considera-la uma intrusa. Todas as noites antes de cair no sono sakura sabia poderia ser sua última. De maneira veloz a haruno pegou a kunai embaixo do travesseiro e se sentando se colocou em posição de defesa apontando para a pessoa próxima a sua cama.

"Uau kunochi não sabia que era tão agressiva pela manhã!"—Comentou kisame gargalhando.

"Baka! Mas que diabos está fazendo aqui? E vindo dessa maneira sorrateira!?"—Questionou irritada.

"Relaxa vim apenas te buscar para treinar. "—Esclareceu.

"Treinar? Itachi-san deixou?"— Pergunta confusa esfregando os olhos.

"Tsc. Porque tu acha que vim te buscar?"— Responde como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia.

Ela assente e pede que ele saia para que trocar de roupa. Após o seu comentário ambos olham pra roupa de dormir dela, um baby doll verde claro. E quando kisame nota que o rosto dela ficar vermelho quase sente pena. Outro homem teria se deliciado com a imagem, mas ele era a exceção. Não que não achasse a rosada bonita, mas ele não conseguia a ver _**desse**_ _ **jeito**_ **.** Como mulher. Ela se aproximava mais de uma irmã mais nova que ela gostava de implicar. **Apenas isso.**

"Não me diga que está vergonha? Não há nada ai pra ver mesmo."—Afirmou malicioso.

Em segundos o constrangimento foi substituído pela raiva, mas antes que ela pudesse responder ao insulto ele desapareceu em um nuvem de fumaça. _Desgraçado!_ Elaselevantouda cama e marchou pro banheiro pisando fundo. Lavou o rosto, escovou os dentes, trocou de roupa e penteou o cabelo e finalizando com uma liga para prende-lo. Saiu do quarto e foi pra cozinha onde se serviu uma xícara de café quente e de maneira lenta bebeu. Quando acabou seu corpo está completamente acordado em resultado da cafeína. Voltou pro corredor e entrando na última porta desceu a escada que levava ao andar abaixo.

Quando se aproximou do campo de treinamento itachi fazia bolas enormes de fogo saiam da sua boca e mesmo desviando kisame tinha dificuldade de escapar por causa da rapidez. Vendo sem saída o azulado fez com as mãos fez uma barreira com água e luta se intensificou mais. Ela encostou na parede e esperou ser chamada. Não seria louca de invadir um combate entre dois grandes ninjas ainda mais notando o quanto kisame estava empenhado em ganhar. Então uma grande explosão aconteceu e azulado foi arremessado contra a parede e o impacto foi tão grande que fez a parede tremer. Sakura questionou se era mesmo sábio uma sala de treinamento ser abaixo da terra? Uma poeira se espalha e quando a atinge começa a tossir e abanar a mão.

"Sakura."

Ao ouvir itachi chamá-la se aproxima. Com um aceno de incentivo dele se agacha e começa a examinar kisame. Não era nada grave. Ele tinha apenas desmaiado com o impacto. Esperaram alguns minutos e quando ele recobrou os sentidos a rosada pegou o cantil dele e o ajudou a beber. Quando terminou de se hidratar ele sorria renovado.

"Esse sakê está perfeito."— Comentou animado.

"Nani?"

Confusa aproximou o nariz da tampa e ao sentir o cheiro da bebida revirou os olhos. O azulado a incentiva a tomar uns goles só que pondo em defensiva diz que ainda é nova para isso. Ele gargalha e comenta cheio de veneno que ela já tinha idade o suficiente para matar alguém. **O que era bem pior do que um gole de sakê.** Claroque konoha havia uma política sobre essa situação; matar só em casos realmente necessários ou em legítima defesa. No entanto ela duvidava que ambos concordariam com essa prática, pois para akatsuki a morte era uma das ferramentas para se conseguir o seu o objetivo. Ao refletir sobre isso sua garganta ficou seca. Principalmente ao notar como era muito fácil esquece disso quando passou a conviver com eles.

Itachi pediu pra ela se preparar para luta. Balançando a cabeça pegou as luvas do bolsos e pôs nas mãos tomada pela antecipação. Sakura sentia falta dos combates e principalmente de destruir as coisas. Amava como coisas enormes podiam virar pó em sua mão. Kisame desejou boa sorte e foi se encostar na parede para observa a luta. Andando até o centro a haruno se colocou em posição de defesa. Itachi permaneceu parado analisando e quando alguns minutos se passaram ela sabia que teria que dar o primeiro passo. Atacando começou a disparar vários socos, mas o moreno desviava de maneira rápida e controlada. Sua postura inalterada provocou sua ira fazendo-a intensificar seu ataque. 45 minutos depois suor escorria de sua testa e ela arfafa exausta.

"Não é justo! A pulseira restringe minha força fazendo eu gastar chacra mais rápido"—Reclamou.

"A base não aguentaria tanta força."—Explicou.

Vendo que ela não tinha mais condições pra o taijutsu pediu que ela se recuperasse, pois iam treinar com o genjustu logo em seguida. Ela concordou com a cabeça e respirando profundamente fechou os olhos. Quando os abriu novamente não estava mais na base e sim em um ambiente muito escuro incapaz de reconhecer. Ela se questionava em que momento ele tinha iniciado a técnica, já que ela não tinha percebido nenhuma mudança. Então o chão começou a ceder debaixo dos seus pés sentiu seu corpo caindo em um abismo profundo. Ela gritou assustada e se desesperou quando uma luz apareceu no fundo mostrando que o impacto estava próximo. Seu coração batia acelerado e quando fechou seus olhos com força e reunindo toda a concentração ela parou de repente suspensa no ar a uma metro do chão. Uma Sakura gigante a segurava.

"O que foi isso?"— Perguntou Itachi voltando a realidade.

"O que?"—Perguntou kisame sem entender.

Quando Itachi explicou que ela tinha conseguido quebrar a técnica o azulado olhou assustado/ surpreso para ela. Afinal a rosada podia ter uma super força, mais ainda assim era uma chunin. Isso não era algo que devia acontecer. Assuivando bateu palmas.

"Minha inner. É uma personalidade inanimada que existe dentro de mim. "

"Interessante."— Comentou o moreno.

"Claro que só conseguir vencer a técnica porque era um sharigan comum."—Ressaltou.

"Não deminua o que você fez. Alguns mais experientes não conseguem sair."—Afirmou sério.

Ela sorriu satisfeita. E quando ia falar algo seu joelho falhou e ela quase cai como saco de batatas no chão, se itachi não fosse sido mais rápido e a segurasse. Suor escorria do rosto dela e suas mãos tremiam quando a ajudou se sentar enquanto segurava seu ombro.

"Sakura o que há de errado?"—pergunta preocupado.

"Tá tudo bem. É apenas um efeito colateral da técnica. Ela ainda está em fase de experimental."—Explicou ofegante.

"E melhor levá-la pro quarto."—Sugeriu kisame se ajoelhando ao seu lado.

"Não é necessário. Eu preciso apenas descansar!"—Declarou.

Eles concordaram com a cabeça, mas sobre pena de ameaça que se não melhorasse em meia hora iam levá-la pro quarto. Em reposta ela soltou uma risada. A preocupação deles chegava ser comovente. Itachi a observava atento a qualquer mudança. Quando dez minutos passaram-se suas mãos pararam de tremer e suor desapareceu. Ela respirou fundo e tentou se levantar um pouco cambaleante. Quando se firmou o corpo voltou a normalidade.

"Viu? Eu falei."— Comentou orgulhosa.

* * *

Todos os dias ela acorda cedo e vai treinar com eles. Sakura espera pacientemente até o combate cheio de explosões e jutsus que ela sequer tinha conhecimento acabar, então ela vai pro centro da sala com o moreno. Ambos se sentam em frente ao outro e quando o uchiha abre os olhos ela está sobre a técnica de ilusão. Itachi estava ajudando ela vencer o efeito colateral e quando a rosada conseguir controlar começou a outra fase. Ele começou exigir cada vez mais da mente dela e sair do jutsu a cada dia demorava mais tempo do que antes. Para finalmente Sakura está apta para o seu sharigan mais avançado.

"Muito bem. Amanhã continuamos."—Afirmou se pondo de pé.

"Sabe de uma coisa? você teria sido um ótimo sensei em konoha."—Disse com convicção.

Itachi olha no fundo de seus olhos e por um momento ela pensa ter pisado em ovos com ele. Será que ele poderia considerar seu comentário ofensivo? Nervosa ia pedir perdão. Então ela consegue uma declaração tirada do fundo da alma de itachi, sem ao menos ter pedido ou perguntado.

"Se eu tivesse tido a escolha, teria sido."—Revelou.

* * *

 **Nota:** Sério minna pensei que não ia conseguir terminar esse capítulo! Kkk Tenho andado muito confusa sobre o rumo da fic. Então vou logo avisando que talvez o próximo demore tbm. :3

Bom espero que o capítulo tenha ficado razoável. Até o próximo. Bjs

Ja ne!


	6. Aproximação

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence. Porque de pertencesse romance também seria a parte importante na história.

 **As escolhas que nos define.**

 **Ensolarada**

.

.

.

Sakura estava com Itachi no quarto terminando a última sessão de cura. Ao tudo tinha lhe custado dois meses de tratamento, mas não podia estar mais feliz por ter conseguido reverter tudo. **Ela tinha o salvado da cegueira.** Agora apenas teria que aguardar 24 horas enquanto ele ficava em observação, e depois de confirmar o que ela já tinha certeza, partiria. Pensar naquilo era algo que ela tinha evitado ao máximo, no entanto por mais que quisesse se desligar da realidade, ela estava à sua frente e sem piedade alguma.

"Itachi você confia em mim?"—Perguntou ela próxima de seu rosto.

O honorífico tinha caído naturalmente assim que ele começou a chamá-la **só** pelo nome. No começo pareceu estranho **tanta** intimidade, mas depois de refletir muito concluiu que não havia nada de mais _**nisso**_. Se o Uchiha com toda aquela postura transbordando seriedade tinha tomado a iniciativa, quem era ela pra interpretar mal?

Itachi estava sentado na borda da cama enquanto sakura estava em pé a sua frente. Ele permaneceu em silêncio mesmo sentindo sua respiração a poucos centímetros dele. O cheiro doce de cerejeiras invadiu suas narinas de forma rotineira, entretanto sem deixar de ser único! De forma inconsciente ele podia visualizar ela inclinada sobre ele de maneira despreocupada enquanto seus grandes olhos verdes demonstravam expectativa. _Tão sakura._

"Responde!"

"Com quê objetivo quer saber?"—Interrogou.

"Kami você nunca relaxa!?—comentou sorrindo.—Eu perguntei porque preciso que você me acompanhe a um lugar, mas você não pode abrir os olhos."—Explicou.

"Tudo bem."

Ela deu uma pequena risada e se aproximando colocou sua mão na dele até entrelaçar seus dedos. Ela viu seus ombros ficarem tensos e segurou o riso, sabendo que há muito tempo ele não tinha um contato íntimo com outra pessoa. O que no fundo acreditava que o moreno nunca tinha se permitido para não sair da sua zona segura. Sakura puxou sua mão o incentivando a ficar de pé e explicou que teria que lhe indicar o local dessa forma. Ele apenas acenou em concordância e a seguiu com os ouvidos atento qualquer som suspeito. Porém não foi necessário, pois a haruno foi extremamente cuidadosa e lhe informou sobre qualquer obstáculo ou algo que pudesse fazer o tropeçar. Suas mãos eram tão pequenas e delicadas perto das dele. Poderia ser machismo ou ego masculino ferido, mas itachi desejava ser ele a segura sua mão e lhe instruir. Assim que chegaram ela pediu que ele se sentasse e ficou ao seu lado.

"Agora abra seus olhos, mas de vagar. A luminosidade pode incomodar no começo, porém vai melhorar depois."— Informou.

Ele assentiu e abriu as pálpebras de maneira mais lenta que pode. A luz fez suas córneas arderem, mas depois de uns segundos a dor aliviou até sumir completamente. Então seus olhos focaram-se na imagem a frente- Um pôr do sol como ele não tinha visto há anos. Seus lábios repuxaram-se quase de forma impercetível diante da cena extraordinária. E ao olhar pro lado sakura transbordava ansiedade em cada centímetro do seu rosto. Foi então que ele percebeu que sua visão estava bastante afetada, já que o tom rosado do cabelo dela era bem mais claro do que via. _Sim, essa tonalidade combina mais com ela_. Agora havia uma perfeita harmonizações entre seu cabelo, olhos e sua pele. Ele se aproximou um pouco fazendo ela segurar a respiração e seu rosto ruborizar.

"Você não disse que tinha errado." —Comentou pegando um mecha do cabelo dela.

"É porque eu sabia que você veria o certo."— Respondeu corada.

"Aa."— Disse soltando o cabelo.

Um minuto foi necessário para ela se recompor. Querendo deixar o clima mais leve falou a primeira coisa que veio a sua mente.

"É lindo né? Digo o pôr do sol. Sempre que podia gostava de assisti-lo até o sol desaparecer em konoha."—Revelou fascinada.

"Realmente."

Eles ficam ali assistindo até o sol desaparecer no horizonte e tudo ficar escuro. Sakura se levantando falou que era melhor eles irem, pois já estava escuro e Kisame devia esta preocupado. Ela nunca tinha saído a noite e tinha que voltar para fazer o jantar. Itachi pediu que ela instruísse o caminho e olhando pelos lados ela tentou reconhecer o caminho por onde eles tinham vindo, mas pela pouca claridade era difícil encontrar, mesmo confusa começou a andar convicta que estava indo na direção certa. A rosada sabia o que uchiha devia está se divertindo com sua falta de capacidade de orientação espacial.

Quando sakura finalmente reconheceu que estava perdida e virou o rosto para pedir que ele os guiasse não viu uma grande raiz de árvore para fora que a fez se desequilibra e cair para trás. Quando ela esperou o impacto de sua bunda no chão desengonçada sentiu os braços forte de Itachi a segurando. O ar sumi dos seus pulmões quando sentiu seu rosto a pouco centímetros do dela. Ele perguntou se ela estava bem, e incapaz de formular qualquer palavra com tanta aproximação ela soltou apenas um som concordância. Ela esperou que ele se afastasse, mas nada aconteceu.

"E-eu a-cho me-lhor você in-struir o caminho."—Gaguejou.

"Aa."

Ele pôs as mãos por baixo de seu joelhos e levantou causando surpresa nela.

"O que tá fazendo?"—perguntou confusa.

"Te carregando. Acho que você já ultrapassou tentativas de suicídio tolerável por uma noite." Comentou humorado.

Apesar de irritada ela sorriu. Ele começou andar de maneira calma como se tivesse todo tempo do mundo. Itachi exalava estranha postura e confiança que ele tinha tudo sobre controle. Tinha momentos que ela realmente acreditava que ele tinha esse poder, e ela amava isso. A rosada sabia que não devia abusar, mas o cheiro dele, o calor e forma como ele estava a segurando era tão envolvente, e quando menos percebeu já estava apoiando sua cabeça em seu peito com os olhos fechados totalmente entregue. Como seu caminhar lento o som do coração dele era harmonioso. Por mais ilógico que fosse pensar que o homem que há dois meses atrás tinha as mãos no pescoço a sufocando, agora lhe transmitida tanta segurança e abrigo como jamais sentiu com outro alguém.

"Sakura."

"Hum?"—Murmurou abrindo apenas um olho.

"Chegamos."

A rosada olhou em volta confusa e quando viu a abertura da caverna corou por não ter percebido. Ela desceu sem graça se desculpando atrapalhada e quando se encostou na parede ficaram em silêncio. O certo seria os dois entrarem na caverna, mas ela não queria se afastar dele. Ainda não. Quando ele andou em sua direção ela recuou inconsciente quando apenas um palmo os separava. Sua atitude fez o moreno a observar analítico.

"Você tem medo de mim?"—Perguntou.

"Não."

"Porque não?"—A pergunta soou mais como se fosse um questionamento para ele.

Ele deu um passo mais perto esperando a resposta.

"Pode parecer tolice, mas eu acho que não me machucaria."

Surpresa reluziu nos olhos ônix. De maneira calma suas mãos foram para o pescoço dela e por um momento a forma gentil como a tocou pareceu uma carícia e ela fechou os olhos aproveitando a sensação. Nunca tinha tido esse tipo de contato com ninguém. Era bom.

"Você se esqueceu?"—Perguntou apertando de leve suas mãos.

"Não, mas escolhi acreditar em você."—Afirmou calma.

Ansiosa ela esperou pelo próximo passo dele, mas para sua decepção nada aconteceu, pois após uns segundos depois da sua resposta ele se afastou tirando as mãos. Mesmo que fisicamente não pudesse mais sentir os dedos de itachi em seu pescoço sua presença ainda estava ali, rastejando sobre sua pele febria.

"Isso é bom.—"

Quando Itachi virou as costas a rosada sentiu uma necessidade terrível de gritar para que ele não fosse, mas as palavras ficaram presas na garganta. _Não aja como uma tola!_ Imóvel abaixou a cabeça e aguardou sua partida.

"Porque eu não faria isso."—Disse com convicção.

Sua declaração por um momento fez seu corpo estremecer. Ela pôs a mão sobre o coração tentando se acalmar, mas parecia que ele tinha ganhado uma dose de adrenalina e de todas as formas recusava suas ordens. Sakura deu tempo até ele pudesse ter chegado aos seus aposentos e logo em seguida correu pro seu como sua vida dependesse disso. Entrou no banheiro e de forma rápida arrancou sua roupa e ficou embaixo do chuveiro. Deixou que a água quente na sua pele trouxesse a calma que ela desesperadamente precisava para colocar as ideias no lugar. _Kami!_ Ela olhou assustada pro espelho ao concluir o inegável. Ela estava perdidamente apaixonada por Uchiha Itachi. Seria até engraçado, se não fosse trágico. Ela tinha caido na mesma cilada e nem tinha se dado conta. No fundo a rosada se questionava porque sempre os uchihas? Eles eram bonitos sim, fortes também, inteligentes é claro. Poderia a haruno ter uma obsessão pelos portadores do sharigan sem perceber? Porque parecia tão ilógico se apaixonar apenas por eles. Porque ela não queria admitir que algo estava acontecendo. Que ela de forma inconsciente tinha transferido os sentimentos românticos de sasuke para o mais velho. Eles eram ao mesmo tempo tão parecidos e diferentes. Sasuke era frio, distante e indiferente. Enquanto que Itachi era centrado, misterioso e sereno.

Mas Sakura começou a perceber uma mudança acontecer mesmo quase imperceptível. Quando kisame não podia acompanhá-la para estudar as plantas medicinais itachi solicito a acompanhava. Ele sempre se sentava na sombra de um árvore e a observava em silêncio. Ele diferente do azulado prestava atenção em tudo que ela dizia. Do momento que chegavam ao campo até a hora de dormir ela sorria tanto que suas bochechas doíam. Outro sinal era quando Itachi saía para missões e ele chegava com algum ferimento ela logo se preocupava e o curava ele querendo aceitar ou não. Na maioria das vezes era ferimentos superficiais, mas isso não fazia sentir melhor até que não existisse nenhuma cicatriz. Sempre argumentava consigo que era apenas o dever médico dela agindo, era _**apenas**_ isso. E qualquer dúvida ou aquela voz irritante de sua inner a acusando era deixada de lado e ignorada. Era melhor assim.

Mais do que ninguém a haruno devia ter reconhecido os sinais, mas era bastante difícil assumir o que estava se passando em seu coração. Sasuke tinha sido seu primeiro amor, sua paixão, o motivo que a tinha impulsionado a ir atrás de itachi! Como aceitar que seu coração agora pertencia ao mais velho!? Chegava a ser uma vergonha percebe que esse pequeno órgão que bombeava sangue era tão maçante. Porque dele sempre escolher alguém que era inalcançável e que a não correspondia. O uchiha estava mil anos luz dela. Mas mesmo assim...

 _Como posso encará-lo agora?_

Quando parou de tremer se enrolou em uma toalha e saiu do banheiro. Suas pernas ainda estavam bambas diante da revelação é exausta se jogou na cama. A reviravolta continuava em sua vida fazendo-a se sentir como uma marionete, com fios sendo controlados por forças maiores. Um círculo vicioso que sakura não tinha condição alguma de quebrar. Não tinha mais volta!

 _Kami e agora o que faço?_

* * *

 **Nota:**

Depois de um século eis que que dou sinal de vida.:3 GOMENASAI MINNA. Como falei estou confusa em alguns pontos. Mesmo depois de concluir esse capítulo é finalmente ir pra parte romântica peço desculpas se algo ficou a desejar. ItaSaku e um grande desafio! Ainda mais por essa ser a primeira fanfic que escrevo sobre deles.

Não gosto muito de melação e como tem o itachi fica muito difícil escrever sobre isso. Quero agradar, mas sem fugir do personagem(Claro que tudo vai se desenrolar da forma como quero). Não sei se consegui, mas tentei. O próximo capítulo também vai demorar. Então paciência.

O que acharam?

Ja ne!


	7. Despedidas Parte 1

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence. Porque se fosse meu, itachi e Sakura teriam esse momento. 3

 **As escolhas que nos define**

 **Ensolarada**

.

.

.

"Itachi?"

"Diga."

Ambos estavam no quarto da rosada. Ela tinha pedido que ele a acompanhasse até o local depois do jantar. Uma última conferida em seus olhos. Sem segundas intenções, é claro. Bom, talvez não fosse totalmente sincero dizer isso... Mas agora isso não tinha a mínima importância para os dois. Sakura agarrou a oportunidade mesmo sabendo que o motivo soasse ridículo pro moreno. Essa seria a última vez juntos. E a rosada teve uma chance de evitar tudo isso. Depois do jantar poderia com muita facilidade ter feito o exame é partido pela manhã. Profissionalmente não tinha motivo algum médico para permanecer na base, já que itachi estava completamente curado e sem nenhuma possibilidade de regressão. Só que o plano foi por água abaixo quando ela foi a sua procura. Ele tinha saído em uma missão ainda de madrugada e só retornou no fim do dia. Aquela tinha sido a oportunidade perfeita para Sakura partir sem despedidas dramáticas. A rosada tinha até arrumado sua mochila e deixado um bilhete cabeceira, porém quando abriu a porta do quarto e olhou para dele seus pés se recusaram a dar qualquer passo. Suspirando conformada fechou a porta e se jogou na cama. _Itachi._ O nome que ela tinha aprendido a falar sem qualquer formalidade. A estar satisfeita com sua presença silenciosa. Alguém que tinha de forma sorrateira entrado, conquistado e tomado uma parte do seu coração. E que cada batida seria preenchido um pouco mais por ele.

"Eu sei que não tenho nenhum direito de lhe exigir nada em troca, mas...eu realmente queria que você respondesse a uma pergunta."—Começou hesitante.

"Você quer saber porque não conto a verdade ao sasuke."—Soou mais como uma afirmação do que uma pergunta.

"Hai."

Itachi a observou com cuidado e pode ver naqueles olhos jade o quanto ela desejava essa informação. Todos os dias Sakura tentava inutilmente fazê-lo mudar de ideia, e quando via que ele não cederia ela desistia, por hora. Ele tinha prometido a si mesmo que não revelaria nada a quem fosse. Mas agora estava declinado a abrir uma exceção por ela que tinha feito tanto por eles. Ao menos o motivo ela tinha direito de saber. Então de maneira calma revelou que ele tinha planejado morrer para que seu irmão voltasse para aldeia como um herói. Sakura em resposta o olhou atordoada porque mais que ela quisesse colocar juízo em sua cabeça era inútil. Os Uchihaseram de uma teimosia impressionante. Apertando o punho conferiu até dez tentando se controlar, mas ninguém nesse mundo seria capaz frear sua língua.

"Porque tem que ser assim? Porque você tem sempre que se sacrificar!"—Protesta.

"Porque prometi ao meu pai que cuidaria dele."—Explicou de forma calma.

"Mas que inferno!"

Ela começou a andar pelo quarto furiosa. Sua boca se abriu cheia de acusações e a face adquiriu o tom vermelho. Suas mãos nervosas clamavam por um alvo. Algo que pudesse destruir em mil pedaços. Tragicamente também se encontrava em uma base subterrânea. Sua força estava contida por aquela maldita pulseira! _DROGA!_ Itachi como espectador viu sua fúria se liberada como a própria manifestação da natureza. Então o cenário mudou e ele só conseguia pensar que antes era bem melhor do que agora. Sentado na cama, era quase insuportável ver tanta dor estampada no rosto dela. No lugar do sorrisos, lágrimas. Ele se levantou e pela primeira vez não pensou antes de agir. Se aproximou e a envolveu num abraço cheio de gratidão, alívio e conforto. Surpresa como sua atitude inesperada as lágrimas cessaram.

"Haruno Sakura você é a kunochi mais instável, emotiva e sentimental que já conheci."—Comenta em seu ouvido.

"E você é o maior gênio idiota!"—Rebateu o empurrado.

Não tinha como dizer quem foi o primeiro a tomar a iniciativa. Mas quando viram ambos já estavam enroscando no outro em um beijo cheio de desespero e desejo. Totalmente entregue Sakura não permitiu que a diferença de altura fosse um obstáculo. Na ponta dos pés e com os braços em volta do pescoço dele aproveitou ao máximo a sensação dos seus lábios ao dela. Quando acabaram estavam ofegantes, com os lábios inchados e coração descontrolado.

"Isso não muda nada."—Disse itachi.

Ela queria realmente ter o poder de odiá-lo por destruir o momento com sua afirmação, mas não podia. Ele tinha a apenas sido honesto Seus olhos arderam e mesmo tentado de todas as formas se manter impassível, não conseguiu. Envergonhada acima de tudo por deixar que suas emoções tomassem controle de novo. Uma vez o uchiha tinha feito um comentário sobre ela ser mais contida porque alguém poderia se aproveitar dessa fraqueza. Itachi a abraçou e sem dizer uma palavra afagou seus cabelos com tanto cuidado como se uma força a mais fosse capaz de destruí-la. Ele a guiou até a cama. E derrotada apoiou a cabeça no seu peit enquanto chorava, agora mais contida. Sakura devia estar o apoiando no entanto estava sendo amparada.

"Você ama muito seu irmão."—Sussurra.

"Hai."

"Você é uma pessoa admirável.—continua— Eu pensei que esse tipo de amor incondicional que tanto li em livros não existisse mais, no entanto aqui estou eu testemunhando o seu.

"Porque diz isso? Você também agiu da mesma maneira. Abandonar sua aldeia, sua família e seus amigos para salvar sasuke exigiu um amor incondicional. Só os que amam verdadeiramente estão dispostos fazerem sacrifícios. E você ama meu irmão."

Ela olhou nos olhos dele e por um momento pensou em negar sua afirmação, porém sua negativa levaria a outras perguntas das quais ela não tinha coragem de admitir em voz alta e muito menos para ele. Se aquele era realmente o fim tudo que sentia por itachi deveria ser guardado.

"Hai." _Mas não da maneira que você pensa._

"Eu sabia."—Constatou— Assim como sei que você vai também ajudar ao sasuke. Conheço seu coração Haruno Sakura. Sei como ele é. Cheio de compaixão. —segurou sua mão.

Ouvir ele falar daquela forma fez seu corpo se derreter. Ah se ele soubesse como suas palavras surtiam um efeito devastador sobre ela. Como ela queria abraçá-lo e se declarar sem qualquer qualquer barreira.

"Eu vou. Por você."

Ele deu um sorriso de lado. E pela segunda vez a beija. Não da maneira voraz como da primeira vez, e sim de forma doce e cheia de cuidado.

"Você ainda é um gênio idiota."—Comenta quando suas bocas se separam.

"Posso conviver com isso."

Ambos sorriem. E a rosada procura guardar essa memória perfeita deles apenas ali sorrindo pro outro. Sem dúvida fazer ele sorriu valeria qualquer sacrifício. Após trocarem mais um beijo ele deixa o quarto dizendo que vai esperá-la na cozinha. Sakura respira fundo e quando sente que está segura vai pro banheiro lavar o rosto para eliminar qualquer evidência do choro. Quando sai do quarto para no corredor observando as paredes rochosas, o caminho de velas e as várias portas que sequer entrou para saber o que tinha dentro. A sala que não veria mais kisame jogado no sofá e nem sentaria para estudar. Suspirando acenou pro dois e foi em direção a geladeira pra pegar os ingredientes.

Diferente das outras vezes a haruno preparou o jantar em silêncio. Kisame estranhou porque ela sempre estava preparando a comida cantando ou cantarolando algo. Sua cintura se mexia no ritmo da canção, como se cantar não fosse o bastante para se expressar. Dessa vez só havia a rigidez e a seriedade no trabalho. O parceiro estava sentado ao seu lado a observando também. Quase se podia enxergar o sofrimento nos olhos negros. Esses que há tantos anos estava acostumado o vazio, mas depois da chegada de Sakura tinha ganhado um brilho difícil de não notar. Kisame analisou os dois com pesar. No começo achou que estava louco quando considerou que algo existia entre os dois. **Porque ambos se envolverem ia contra tudo.** Era um relacionamento impossível. Ela era da Folha e ele um inimigo da Vila. Entretanto parecia que isso não tinha mínima importância quando ambos estavam juntos. Existia uma energia tão forte os envolvendos que chegava a ser palpável. Sempre que um dos dois aparecia na sala o primeiro instinto era procurar pela presença do outro. Ele duvidava que sakura e itachi se davam conta da sua atitude. Era tão inconsciente quanto respirar. O azulado ficou tentado algumas vezes em falar sobre suas dúvidas com o parceiro, mas conhecendo Itachi não iria admitir nada. Havia também aquele limite que nunca nenhum dois ultrapassavam. Então ele deixou o assunto pra lá, mas amanhã Sakura partiria como eles ficariam sem ela? Como Itachi reagiria depois de sua partida? O que restaria de tudo?

"Ei kunochi eu sei que você vai sentir minha falta, mas você só vai embora amanhã."—Brincou para quebrar o clima pesado.

"Baka como você adivinhou!?"

Então ele conseguiu arrancar o primeiro sorriso dela. É consequentemente os outros vierem mais fácil fazendo os três se esquecer por hora tudo o que tava acontecendo

* * *

 **Nota:** Eis que depois de uma vida Comecei a escrever esse capítulo é acabei exagerando. Por este motivo tive que dividir em duas partes.

O próximo capítulo só precisa de revisão ainda esses dias publico se puder.

Espero que tenha ficado bom o capítulo. :)

Ja ne!


	8. Despedidas Parte 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence.

AVISO: Contém hentai. =-O

Nada melhor que capítulo novo antes do fim de semana. ;)

 **As escolhas que nos define**

 **Ensolarada**

.

.

.

Então era isso. Ali deitada sobre cama, vestida de seu baby doll de seda verde sakura olhava em direção ao banheiro. Seu corpo estava virado de lado e a mão direita apoiada no travesseiro. Sabia que já devia esta dormindo, pois já estava de madrugada e tinha um longo caminho pela manhã, seja lá para aonde fosse. Sua mente porém recusava deixa-lá descansar. E como estava exausta! Ela sentia tanta vontade de chorar, mas não conseguia. O som da porta se abrindo chamou sua atenção, mas não se virou. Ela não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que apenas _**ele**_ viria aquele horário.

"O que você veio fazer aqui? Me matar?"— Perguntou tranquila.

"Você sabe que não, porque se eu quisesse você já estaria morta."— Respondeu firme.

"Hai."

Ela sentiu o lado do seu colchão afundar e ao olhar por cima dos ombros itachi estava sentando ao seu lado. Ele não estava com a capa da Akatsuki, e sim uma camisa preta sem mangas. Ele parecia mais jovem e relaxado daquela forma. Ela gostou. Ele parecia ele mesmo.

"Vim me despedir."—Explicou.

Ela se encolheu. Ela não precisava de despedida, já bastava manhã quando ela sairia da vida dele e nunca mais o veria.

"Eu não preciso de despedida."— Murmurrou.

"Eu sei."

"Itachi-ela se virou- por favor não faça."— suplicou.

"Você entende meus motivos."—Justifica.

"Hai, mas—"

O que ela poderia dizer? Que argumento seria forte o suficiente para fazê-lo desistir? Por mais que pensasse nada lhe vinha a mente. Não existia réplica. Os olhos arderam e ela os fechou com força na tentativa de conter as lágrimas. Colocou o braço sobre o rosto e quando virou de lado sentiu itachi se mover na cama e se deitar na sua frente. Com gentileza ele tirou o braço e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela. Com aquela atitude inesperada ele a desarmou, e ao abrir os olhos ele estava tão próximo que podia sentir sua respiração. Ela precisava apenas diminui os centímetros que suas bocas estavam para beija-lo. Mesmo que tudo que seu corpo desejasse fosse isso, sua consciência a alertava que se ultrapassasse os limites seria muito difícil partir. Então reunindo todo auto controle ela virou o rosto e se sentou.

"Não."

"Você quer que eu vá embora?"—Perguntou.

"Não, mas o que eu mais quero você não pode realizar."—Respondeu.

"Sakura…-se sentou- Não posso fazer promessas. Isso tem de bastar.—Afirmou antes de beija-la.

 _Sim, tem que bastar_.

Foi necessário apenas a inciativa e qualquer bom senso depois disso foi jogado fora. Deixando levar-se ela permitiu que ele a deitasse na cama enquanto beijava sua boca de maneira mais profunda, seu pescoço e sua orelha fazendo suspirar de prazer. A rosada sabia que precisava apenas dizer uma palavra negativa ele pararia na mesma hora. Nunca a forçaria fazer nada, e talvez pela certeza que tinha sobre seu caráter e a consideração para o que ela sentia, não o deteve. Ela o queria. As mãos começaram a passear pelo seu corpo aproveitando a maciez da pele rosada. Ele tirou a camisa mostrando o abdome definido fazendo suspirar. A rosada sentia seu corpo em chamas e procurou não pensar em o quanto estava corada quando ele ajudou a tirar sua blusa. Sakura não era satisfeita com o tamanho de seus seios, só que antes que pudesse comentar algo ele abocanhou o esquerdo. E mais uma vez ele se esqueceu de tudo. A única coisa que tinha sua atenção agora era sensação incrível que ele provocava em seu corpo. Correntes elétricas que tão boa que quase não notou ele tirando sua parte debaixo.

Itachi parou e admirou suas formas. Ela era nova e seu corpo ainda estava se desenvolvendo. Ele podia para ali e preserva-la para outro homem com quem ela fosse se casar. **Isso seria o certo.** Só que era mais fácil falar do que fazer, principalmente quando há tempos a garota embaixo dele povoava seus sonhos mais ocultos, fazendo com que ele tomasse de madrugada um banho com aguá fria. E principalmente ficava mais difícil quando ela estava tão entregue a tão segura de que o queria na mesma proporção. Ao menos uma vez ele se permitiu ser egoísta e pensar nele. De maneira lenta e torturante ele ajudava ela se movimentar em cima dele fazendo soltar vários gemidos. A haruno se sentia sufocada pelas emoções e quando atingiu o orgasmo sentiu seu corpo amolecer sem forças, mas as mãos firmes do moreno em sua costas a impediu de cair.

Depois que sentiu ela satisfeita continuou a se mover dentro dela e em poucos minutos atingiu o ápice e sussurrou o nome dela rouco. Ela estremeceu ao ouvi-lo falar seu nome daquela maneira e apertou as mãos envolta do pescoço dele querendo adiar que seus corpos se separasse. Ela não queria deixa-lo, não queria ficar sem ele, não queria que ele moresse, mas tudo já estava destinado e ela só podia assistir tudo como uma mera expectadora. Como se lesse seus pensamentos itachi começou a distribuir beijos suaves no seu pescoço fazendo ela sorrir.

"Você está bem? "—Perguntou enquanto a beijava.

"Estou bem" era a maior mentira já criada pelos humanos. Ela não queria falar isso quando na verdade por dentro estava arrasada. Só que está ali com ele era algo maravilhoso e agora o momento era perfeito.

"Hai."—Assegurou enquanto correspondia seus beijos.

"Quero que você fique com algo."—Falou de repente.

Ele tira o cordão do pescoço e põe no dela. Os olhos de jade ardem ao lembrar que ele tinha dito que sua mãe tinha lhe dado de presente e ele nunca tirava. Aquele gesto que dizia mais do que mil palavras.

"Eu nunca vou tirar."—Prometeu o abraçando.

"Você já quer que eu vá?"—Perguntou.

Se outro homem perguntasse isso ela teria se sentindo profundamente magoada. Só que ele era um caso a parte. Eles dois fugiam de qualquer regra. Ela negou e pediu que permanecesse até que conseguisse dormir e ele concordou. Quando se se deitou sentiu ele trazer seu corpo para perto do seu e seus braços fortes a segurar enquanto ficavam de mãos dadas conversavando. Aquilo nem de longe parecia uma despedida. Tudo parecia tão perfeitamente natural que pela manhã ela esperava que kisame viesse buscá-la para treinar, e depois café da manhã, almoço, pesquisa fora da base e o jantar com uma conversa boba entre os três. Será que era pedir muito pra tudo continuar com o antes? Cansada, mas feliz deixou que o sono a levasse para um mundo aonde as possibilidades eram infinitas e bem diferente do mundo real.

Itachi sempre esteve preparado para tudo. Tanto que o fim eminente de seu clã era só questão de quando é como. Sua vida sempre esteve de uma forma tão controlada e programada que não se surpreendia com nada. Até sakura cair em sua vida e mostra como estava enganado. A rosada tinha lhe suprendido quando revelou a verdade, a iniciativa de curá-lo, sua amizade excêntrica com seu parceiro e quando aos poucos foi ganhando sua atenção de maneira natural. Era um alívio sempre a tarde encontrar ela sentada no sofá lendo ou conversando com Kisame como se ela já pertencesse aquele lugar. Porque tinha momentos que por mais que tentasse ele não conseguia se lembrar de como a base era sem a presença feminina. Sem o "bom dia" "Já quer comer?" "Se feriu?". Esse tipo de coisa que já era rotineiro, mas que em algumas horas acabaria.

Ele que já tinha tido tantas mulheres em sua cama. Mulheres bem mais experientes e que tinham oferecidos suas vidas para te-lo ao seu lado. Naturalmente ele sempre as ignorou por achar que isso faria desviar dos seus objetivos então ele nunca tinha se permitido repetir o sexo com a mesma pessoa. No entanto ter sakura ali em seus braços dormindo profundamente, com o rosto transbordando serenidade era uma das imagens mais lindas que ele tinha presenciado, e que seria a última, ele sabia. O quanto por dentro ele desejou que tivesse tido outra vida então poderia viver isso novamente, e cada noite senti-se completo como uma peça de quebra-cabeça que faltava como apenas ela tinha conseguido.

Ele balançou a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos. Porque essa era única vida que tinha e não podia fugir. Tirou o cabelo caiu sobre o rosto dela e acariciou tomando cuidado de não acorda-la. Ela era tão pequena, pura e gentil. Ainda tinha tanta coisa par viver e conquistar e itachi desejava está la ver isso, mas sakura teria um futuro no qual ele já não existiria. Ele lamentaria, mas saber que ela estaria viva o bastava. Com o tempo ela encontraria alguém e formaria uma família, talvez seu esposo pudesse ser o seu próprio irmão. Não era algo que o agradava no entanto ele representava o passado e sasuke o futuro porque, ela o amava. Ainda que agora estivesse confusa pelo envolvimento deles uma hora voltaria pro caminho. E de forma silenciosa deixou a cama disposto a voltar também pro seu caminho.

A haruno se mexeu na cama e apalpou o lençol com os olhos fechados em busca de Itachi, mas como já sabia ele não estava mais lá. Nas suas fantasias sakura sempre imaginou que depois de fazer amor com a pessoa tão especial que ela tinha escolhido para torna-la mulher acordaria abraçada, segura e amada acima de tudo. Só que esse tipo de coisa acontecia apenas em conto de fadas. De maneira lenta ela abriu os olhos triste e sentou na cama encarando o vazio ao lado conformada. "Itachi eu..." ela gemeu isso várias vezes incapaz de confessar as duas palavras que faltava. E agora sua chance tinha passado. Abraçou os joelhos e quando sentiu o metal gelado contra sua pele se lembrou do cordão. Um objeto que estava carregado de tantos significados e cheia de gratidão beijou.

* * *

A rosada se aproximou do homem azul ficando em sua frente. E pela primeira vez nem sakura e nem Kisame falaram nada. Apenas se olharam e cada um podia ver carinho refletido nos olhos do outro sem que precisasse trocar uma palavra. Ela se jogou em seus braços e ele soltou um resmungo surpreso, mas ao notar que aquele seria o primeiro e ultimo abraço que dariam correspondeu. Aquela garota que no começo não passava de um incômodo agora era umas das pessoas mais especiais e admiráveis para ele.

"Kisame- ele olhou supreso- Eu não estarei mais por perto para curar seus ferimentos entãovhaja com menos impulsividade e tome mais cuidado por favor!"—Pediu como uma irmão preocupada.

"Não posso prometer você me conhece! Mas vou me esforçar por você sakura."— Respondeu também a chamando pelo nome.

Aquilo era uma forma mútua de que os dois reconheciam ao outro. Ambos entendiam isso.

"Isso basta."— Assegurou dando um sorriso.

"Vou deixar vocês a sós para se despedirem."— Anunciou Kisame se afastando enquanto ela dava um aceno.

Por uns minutos sakura podia apenas ouvir o som da sua respiração, do seu coração e ao longe o canto dos pássaros. Apesar deles terem tido a maior intimidade que pode acontecer entre duas pessoas a rosada se sentia acanhada na presença dele. Como quando ela chegou na base e um era estranho para outro. Talvez o clima estranho fosse um reflexo do que em anos um representaria pro outro.

"O que vai fazer agora?"—Perguntou itachi olhando para frente.

"Acho que chegou a hora de mandar notícias para minha aldeia."—Respondeu o olhando.

Eles já tinham conversado sobre esse assunto e o moreno se mostrou bastante positivo sobre seu retorno para konoha. Ele expôs que sakura como discípula da goidame tinha crédito e ainda mais que a loira não viveria para sempre. Então não poderiam se dar ao luxo de perder a médica de cabelos rosos que seria sua sucessora em poucos anos. Itachi não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que a rosada ia contribuir muito para a medicina e não se restringiria apenas a sua nação.

"Isso é bom"-disse contemplativo-"Você não combina com essa vida desgarrada. Seu lugar é em sua aldeia, com sua familia e seus amigos."—Afirmou.

 _Então_ é _isso_. A afirmativa que aquele **jamais** seria seu lugar, mesmo que ele não tivesse dito diretamente foi o suficiente. Doeu. Ela segurou-se para não se mostra frágil diante dele, chorar novamente era inconcebível. Sakura nunca tinha se visto longe de konoha, mas poderia sacrificar seu lar se tivesse ele ao seu lado. No fundo ela desejava que ele pedisse que para ficar, mas isso nunca iria acontecer agora tudo estava claro.

"Sakura obrigado"

Seus olhos abriram surpresos e de maneira triste ela se sentiu em um dejavi quando sasuke lhe disse a mesma coisa antes de sair da aldeia. Parecia que os uchihas gostavam de despidas assim. Parecia que aquela palavra estaria ligada eternamente a despedidas, e aquilo a matou um pouco mais. Porque ela sabia que não haveria mais nenhuma chance para eles se é que em algum momento **existiu**. Tudo tinha passado de uma ilusão doce mais que aos poucos se tornaria amarga. Assim como sasuke Itachi se tornaria inalcançável para ela. _Masoquista_.

"Adeus itachi ."—Seu tom era neutro.

"Adeus sakura."—Despediu sem olhá-la uma vez.

Ela ajeitou a mochila sobre seu ombro eapós dizer um "se cuide" ela foi embora sem olhar paratrás. No fundo temia que se encontrasse qualquer sinal na expressão indiferente, fraquejasse. E ela tinha que ser forte agora, pelo menos em sua presença.

"Se você pedisse para ela ficar, ela teria feito."—Comentou Kisame ao voltar.

"Aa, mas não haveria futuro. Se não fosse por causa de sasuke têm o naruto, e nós vamos capturá-lo mais cedo ou mais tarde e ela jamais aceitaria que fizemos mal ao seu amigo. Isso estava fadado a falhar desde o início."—Declarou reflexivo.

Kisame balançou a cabeça em concordância. Ele mais do que ninguém sabia da barreiras que os separava. Mas ainda assim...

"Eu vou sentir falta dela."—Admitiu olhando para área que ela tinha sumido.

 _Eu também kisame_ , _eu_ _também_. Itachi olhou pela última vez na direção que ela desaparecido e sem dizer uma palavra entrou na base. Kisame suspirou olhando pro vazio ao seu lado, agora mais do que nunca o parceiro monossílabico ficaria calado. Sakura tinha provocado mudanças profundas e definitivas, ele estava muito ciente disso.

* * *

 **Nota:** Escrevio hentai, mas quis ao mesmo tempo não me aprofundar muito. Esse tipo narrativa e complicada. Sei que alguns podem ficar chocados por já ter acontecido como Sakura ainda sendo uma adolescente. Mas se paramos pra pensar a Lei e um tanto louca. Se um adulto faz sexo com um menor(adolescente 16,17) e pedofilia, mas se dois adolescentes fazem nada acontecem. Que contradição! Não estou aqui pra estimular nada, apenas quero justificar meu ponto de vista como escritora. Sakura fez sua escolha.

Sei que falei que faltava apenas a revisão, mas surgiu algumas ideias e tive que encaixar então precisei reescrever. Como eu disse escrever sobre eles e um desafio. Até porque sempre que termino o capítulo gosto, mas sempre fico com aquela sensação que faltou algo.

Agora a rosada partiu e finalmente vamos ter notícias do sasuke e da aldeia nos próximos capítulos. Esse já é oitavo e estamos caminhando pra reta final dessa fic. Meu kami!

Até o próximo.

Ja ne!


End file.
